When We Sleep
by ParanormalPinkie
Summary: The direct sequel to HPPMRD. I can't say anymore. SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

"Love is just a little word, but its meaning is quite clear – It means you are in my heart, each day throughout the year."

When We Sleep

Chapter 1

"I thought you would hate me."

"Hate you for what?"

"For liking you all this time."

"How could I hate you for that?"

"…."

"Pinkie I've never hated you."

"…You seemed mad at me after you stopped that cobra from squeezing me."

"I was worried about you…I thought you were…"

"…Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Why did you run away that day, Pinkie?"

"…"

"…"

"I was scared of my feelings I guess. I knew I liked you, but I was afraid of what everypony would think of me."

"…"

"…I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't, I-"

"You fought a cobra to save me."

"…I didn't want to lose you, Pinkie. I wasn't gonna let some stupid cobra take my Pinkie Pie away."

"Hehe, well you didn't. You lived up to your rainbooming title."

"How did you know about that anyway? You didn't even seem to care I was the pony that performed it first."

"Everypony knows about you Dashie, even rock farming ponies like me. When you performed the sonic rainboom I was out in the fields, pushing rocks around. I thought I could see a cyan pegasus flying through the sky…and as soon as I could see you through my tears the day we met I knew it was you. It was really nice of you to cheer me up that day, Rainbow Dash."

"…Th-thanks, Pinks."

"What's wrong?"

"…When I cheered you up…all I wanted to do was get back to flying…being bored. I don't know why I stayed or why I even wanted to leave…but I'm glad I didn't."

"Dashie…"

"…."

"…Hey um…the night before the Wonderbolt's party, I saw you talking about me and…I heard how you wanted to hate me. I was just coming to apologise for not eating the cake with you, but you left before I could say anything. Why did you even come and see me at the Cake's that night? Why did you take me there and say my dress looked nice if you didn't want anything to do with me?"

"…"

"…"

"Pinkie I…I tried to hate you. I wanted to and I thought I could just fly it off like it had been nothing, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about you and how sad you'd be if I never showed up…and how sad I would be if I didn't take you….When I said you looked pretty in that dress…I meant it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Pinkie, are you okay?"

"I thought that dress made you look beautiful too, Dashie."

"Me? Nah, you're the beautiful one. You've got all the right curves and the perfect rump and you smell like strawberries…all the time. It's no wonder I fell for you Pinkie."

"My curves? My rump? What's so great about them? You're so strong and fast and kind. I wanted you to hug me like this a long time ago."

"You like getting hugs from me?"

"Yep, they're my favorite kind of hug."

"…Well…I like getting hugs from you too. Probably the only ones I've ever wanted to get."

"Really? You don't like getting hugs?"

"…They make me feel weird, like I have the flu or something. But with you it's different. It's a good weird when you hug me, and I just feel better."

"…Well, you're the only pony I've ever hugged this much before. I just sort of felt safer with you around to hug all the time; like nothing could hurt me when you were there."

"…"

"…"

"I'll always protect you, Pinkie. I promise."

Rainbow Dash woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes gently. She felt sheets around her and she was in bed. It wasn't her bed though; she was in a hospital room.

"Wha?" Dash said groggily. Her vision was blurry, but she knew she wasn't alone in the room. She couldn't remember going to sleep here. Dash couldn't really remember anything about yesterday.

"How ya feelin' sugarcube?" A familiar voice asked from the end of her bed. She couldn't see her face, but figured she was looking at her.

"Terrible," The cyan mare answered. "Where am I?"

Dash felt a headache come over her. She held her head in her hooves and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"You had us quite worried darling. We were wondering if you would be alright." Another familiar voice. Why couldn't she remember who they were?

"What do you mean?" Dash asked, as her vision cleared. She could see them now, and she made out Applejack's face. It was twisted in worry. They all were. _What's happened?_

"You got badly hurt by a dragon." The cowpony replied, a hint of hesitation in her voice. "The doctors are still surprised you're alive."

Rarity nodded lightly. "Rainbow Dash indeed it would seem."

_A dragon? _Dash shut her eyes as her headache became too much. She saw a vision of a cold night. She was slammed into a cliff, a clawed hand pushing her further into the wall. A pink pony lay unconscious a few hooves away from her.

Dash's eyes flew open at the awful sight and she tried to sit up. The cyan mare was met with a tremendous pain in her back and ribs as her body tensed up in agony. She clenched her teeth together tightly and collapsed.

"Easy there Rainbow, you took quite a beating." Applejack soothed as she and the others moved to help Dash settle.

The ponies quickly set her back in bed and rested her head on her pillow. Dash's muscles relaxed, but she had no idea where this pain came from. She didn't feel like this last night, did she?

"Yes, if we hadn't found you when we did…I don't even want to think about what would have happened." Fluttershy whispered finally, shaking her head in concern for the poor mare.

She had been quiet most of the time until Dash tried to move. _Fluttershy instincts must have kicked in, _the cyan pegasus thought briefly before the pain returned. Dash shook it off and looked at her three friends.

She could remember them at least, but she didn't know quite how she met them except for Fluttershy.

The rest was fuzzy.

"You wouldn't be here surely if it wasn't for Fluttershy. She was the pony that really saved you, until we brought you here. She never left your side; none of us possibly could with you in such a state." Rarity said putting a hoof over the yellow pony's back in admiration.

The shy mare blushed at the unicorn's compliment and looked over at the pegasus in bed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Dash nodded lightly in response. "What happened that night? How long was I out?" She asked, ignoring the pony's concern.

"You've been asleep for a few days." Applejack answered after a few moments. She looked tense, but happy that she was awake and speaking clearly. "Close to a week. Ah'm not surprised."

Dash's eyes widened in shock, but Rarity spoke before she could say more.

"We came by when we heard that dragon." Rarity huffed indignantly and continued. "He's not very subtle about being around. Or very tidy. He was already gone when we found you though. We're not really sure either."

"You musta taken a blow to the head RD." Applejack stated as an afterthought.

Dash's headache faded and she remembered her vision. The pony was lying motionless, so close to her. _Was she my friend too?_ "What about that other pony? Is she okay?" The cyan mare asked without thinking.

The question came as a bit of a shock to the three and they seemed to ignore it for a moment. Dash just stared at them in silence and waited for one to crack and tell her.

Fluttershy eventually opened her mouth and spoke quietly, not being able to see Dash's stern face anymore. "Oh w-well, we're not quite sure. She hasn't woken up yet, but she's alive."

"Whoever she is, she must have been pretty gutsy to take on a full grown dragon all by herself." Applejack shuddered at the thought of meeting one with a temper like that.

Rarity tossed her mane in response and sighed. "Well, if you ask me she was just being reckless."

The cyan mare stirred again, feeling a lump in her throat for that pony. It was a strange feeling. Dash wondered if she was supposed to know her. But she didn't even know her name. "Where is she? I need to see if she's okay."

"No Rainbow Dash, you have to stay here and rest. Doctor's orders." Fluttershy replied sternly, staring at the pony to lay back.

"Might as well be Fluttershy's orders." Applejack chuckled in amusement to Rarity, who giggled back lightly as the cyan pegasus cooperated.

Dash mumbled in response and leaned back in her seat, crossing her hooves in annoyance.

Fluttershy smiled softly at the victory. Dash always hated how the yellow pegasus could get her to listen to her so easily. It had always been like that, even back at flight school. _Same old Fluttershy,_ Dash thought.

"Now you just stay put until the doctors say you can leave comfortably." Fluttershy continued no longer staring at Dash, but still keeping a stern tone when she spoke.

Rarity nodded and smiled at the cyan mare. "We'll check on our pink pony friend for you."

Dash huffed and rolled over to one side. "Fine, ow!" _Ribs, right._ She picked herself off of her injured ribs and lay on her back. _Still not as good as clouds, _she thought.

She remembered another vision. It was a few weeks ago, when she was in the big city. Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Manehattan? When was I there? Oh right, my vacation._ The vision became blurry, but she could tell she wasn't the only pony in the bed. It was the pink mare from the other night. She was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed from her. _What the?_

Dash opened her eyes, thinking she would see those three ponies at the end of her bed again. What she saw instead was darkness.

She must have been more tired than she thought. _Who was that pink pony, and why was she in my bed? _Dash groaned and shook the thought off. "Ugh, just too much cider I think. Better get some sleep."

Dash's eyes closed in agreement and the cyan mare drifted off.

"Don't worry Dashie."

_Who?_

"I'll be right back…"

_Wait! Where are you going?_

"Everything's gonna be alright okay?"

_Why do you sound so sad?_

"…Promise."

It was late in the afternoon when Dash woke.

She sat up in a cold sweat and her wings were tensed in pain. She hadn't noticed they hurt the night before. She looked around the dull white room and grumbled irritably.

_Boring, _she thought quickly. She wanted to be back in the bed with the pink mare. Not with her, that is, just by herself in that comfy bed. She didn't even know her, but she could remember what the bed felt like with her in it. The room was covered in bright colors; colors she could see quite clearly, but not the pink pony.

Dash sighed. The cyan pony wondered if her friends had checked up on the pink earth pony for her. If they had come back and she was asleep. "They said she was fine, so I have nothing to worry about. When I'm all better I can go see her and ask her what happened myself."

With that settled Dash shuffled in her bed and waited for her lunch to arrive. The rest of day went by quite quickly. Fluttershy stopped by with her lunch and they ate together.

Neither of them mentioned the pink mare. Instead they talked about what Fluttershy had been doing since Dash's injury. How she hadn't managed to control that little bunny any more than the day she found him.

They talked about Dash's experiences in the hospital as well, as the timid pony had many questions to her injuries.

When they finished and Fluttershy said her good-byes, leaving Rainbow Dash alone again in her bed, she wondered why she had been to her house at all that day to see that bunny. She couldn't recall much of how they had met or what she was doing when they bumped into one another. Still, she felt comforted just to have the yellow mare next to her.

She had her animals to look after though, so she had to get back and make sure they were alright. Dash had told her to go and that she would be fine.

As the days passed and her friends kept returning to see her, sometimes alone and other times together, Dash began to feel better. She could stretch her wings with little trouble, something both her and her doctors were glad to see.

Soon she was walking around the hospital and testing her flight abilities when nopony was looking, against Fluttershy's orders. Her bruises seemed to have healed nicely, she almost forgot about how she got them and about the other pony at all.

On the day the doctors allowed her to leave, Dash thanked them and walked proudly out into the waiting room. Her friends were all there, including Rarity's sibling it seemed and an orange pegasus filly. The cyan mare recognised her immediately, but she still head her head up when they all gathered around her with words of concern escaping their lips.

All she did was nod in reply. She told them she had broken a record for healing time. She was the quickest they'd seen from the condition she was in. Two weeks had passed to heal her sprained wings, crushed back, and three cracked ribs.

She said the doctors were amazed and Dash laughed it off, saying it was because of her toughness. She was just happy to be out of that cramped space and able to fly again. Dash hated being stuck on the ground. She wouldn't last for longer in one place like that. She would go crazy.

The orange filly was ecstatic to see the cyan mare, and just listened wide eyed as Dash told them of her experience in the hospital room. She couldn't stay perfectly still though and hopped lightly in place once her story became about her speedy recovery.

When she was done Dash grabbed the little pony in a noogie and gave her a hug after. She smirked as the filly fought back her hoof, "Hey, squirt. Long-time no see. I didn't know you moved to Ponyville."

"Oh yeah." Scootaloo replied, trying to sound cool. "We moved here a few months ago from Cloudsdale. Why did you think I stopped coming to be foalsat by you?"

Applejack turned to Rarity with a raised eyebrow. "Rainbow Dash? Foalsitting? Never thought Ah'd hear that from anypony."

Dash shrugged, ignoring the orange mare's comment. "I just thought you were busy. It's nice to see you again though, Scoots. I missed ya." The cyan pegasus ruffled Scootaloo's mane and smiled kindly at her.

Scootaloo didn't know what to say. She just smiled back widely at her hero and let the others speak to her.

"It's good ta have ya back RD. I was real worried about ya'll." Applejack spoke, tipping her Stetson slightly at the pegasus as she talked.

Dash huffed in amusement. "You kidding? No way I was gonna be in a bed for the rest of my life, let alone another day," She could remember her relationship with the orange pony was alright, but for some reason she felt threatened by Applejack. A competition based friendship that Dash was immediately determined to participate in. She didn't know why. "I've got training to do for the Wonderbolts."

Dash recalled something about the Wonderbolts, but she couldn't remember what it was about. Maybe they were coming to Ponyville or something. _Why can't I remember what happened? Why can't I remember that pink pony's name?_

"Well it's nice to see you're alright. I must say you looked in pain while you were unconscious in bed." Rarity said as her little sister shuffled her hooves against the dirt.

Fluttershy stepped forward softly and caught Dash's attention. She hesitated at first not knowing what to say to her, but Fluttershy eventually found her courage and cleared her throat gently.

"Are your wings better Rainbow Dash? Are you sure you should be out flying so quickly after your injury?" The timid pegasus asked, concern etched in her face.

Dash waved a dismissive hoof and turned to head for her things. "Nah, I should be fine. You know me; I don't let anything keep me grounded."

The ponies nodded and chuckled in amusement at the pony's statement. Dash left to her room to see if she missed anything. She felt like she was forgetting something important.

Her bed was neat and tidy, and ready for its next patient. The room was still as bland as it had been when she was here. It reminded her of something she had lost when the dragon attacked. She couldn't remember how she lost it or what it was, but it just seemed like it should be with her now.

She gave up trying to figure it out eventually and felt an incredible need to fly. The rainbow-maned pony sighed at the thought of finally getting that wish and turned around, meeting a huge pair of cyan eyes.

"Hi!" The pony attached to the eyes chirped happily.

The cyan mare jumped back startled, her personal space being invaded by this new pony. "Ahh! What the?" Dash yelled and braced herself on all fours before she fell back onto the floor.

"Wow! You're up early. Is it time for you to leave already? I didn't get a chance to say hi yet." The pink pony said completely oblivious to Dash's panic. She put a hoof to her chin and scrunched her snout in sudden thought, "Oh wait, I did just now hehe. Well, better late than never I guess." The mare giggled and muffled it with her hoof.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean? For that matter, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" _Ex-room, _she thought suddenly. But that wasn't the point. This pony had snuck up on her and she wanted to know why.

The earth mare only giggled more and sat her rump down, her innocent eyes still smiling cheerfully at Dash. The pegasus noticed her heart wasn't beating as heavily as it had when she stared back into those bright eyes, waiting for her to answer. "Sorry, my name's Pinkie Pie. I was just comin' to check up on ya before you had to leave. When I woke up and asked about you the doctors said you were all better, so I thought I'd come and throw you a 'getting all better' party to celebrate."

The bouncy pony was practically hopping in her seat, but Dash still picked up a subtle sadness to the pink pony's eyes when she said she was leaving. _Wait, pink?_

Dash's eyes widened in realisation and she gestured to the sitting mare with a forehoof. "You were that pony that was with me the night the dragon-"

"Yep, I was there." Pinkie responded rapidly, interrupting the mare in her speech. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out; who I was at least."

The pony shuffled in her seat on the floor, her rump falling asleep most likely, and tilted her head in the cutest way a pony could. _Hold on, cute? No way! Still, she is kind of- _Dash blinked those thoughts away as Pinkie cleared her throat.

"By the way, you haven't told me your name yet."

Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mare's question. _My name? Mine, oh! _"Oh, sorry. It's Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie gasped and nearly tackled Dash to the ground in a hug when she heard that, fortunately for the cyan mare the end of the bed caught her before that could happen. "Oh my gosh, really! That is awesome. You did the sonic rainboom right? Who am I kidding? Of course you did!"

As the pony chatted on, all Rainbow Dash could do was blink back at her. _Was this pony real? Maybe she got hit on the head again. Maybe this was just a dream. Maybe. _Dash pinched herself quickly. _Ow! Nope, it's not a dream._

With that matter settled Dash shook off her pink pony induced daze and muffled Pinkie's speech with a forehoof. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do, to Dash. Familiar. "Whoa there. You know, I've kinda got somewhere to be right now. So if you're gonna keep talking could we at least walk and talk?"

Pinkie attempted to respond to the pegasus' question, but all that came out was, "Mmf hmf mm mmp hmph."

At hearing her voice sound like that, the mare's face rearranged itself into a look of confusion and bafflement. It took Dash a moment before she realised she was the cause of that. "Oh, oops. My bad." The cyan mare removed her hoof from the pony's muzzle and trotted easily out the hospital room door. The pink pony's shocked expression made Dash grin softly as she strolled down the hall.

Pinkie was quickly hopping up next to her and matching her stride with bounces. It didn't really seem to bother Dash though. It seemed natural for this pony to do such a thing. "Sorry, I did get a little carried away, didn't I?"

The pink mare seemed a tad embarrassed when she admitted that. _Just a little, _Dash thought. She sort of liked it. "It's alright. I'm used to it and all."

The two ponies continued silently down the hallway and reached the exit of the hospital. Dash took a few steps outside and felt the breeze through her mane again. It had been a while since she felt like this. Dash spun around when she didn't hear Pinkie's bouncing behind her.

Before she could ask what was wrong though the pink pony rolled her hoof about on the cobbled hospital floor. "Well, um, I'll see ya later okay?" She said quietly, smiling softly at the confused pegasus.

Dash raised an eyebrow at the mare and tilted her head to the side. "Later? What do you mean? Don't you want to get out of here as quickly as possible too?"

Pinkie nodded in response and seemed a little happier. "Oh yes, definitely…but I can't yet."

_Can't? Does she mean?_

The earth pony shrugged, no longer holding a smile on her face. "I'm not allowed yet. I'm actually not even supposed to be walking yet. Not for a few more days."

"What?" Dash breathed in disbelief. She remembered when her friends said she was still unconscious when she was awake. How long had it taken for her? "Then why are you?"

Pinkie smiled softly at the cyan mare. "I wanted to see you go."

Dash felt warm suddenly. A little too warm and yet, it was okay. She could tell that sentence held a deeper meaning, but Dash couldn't place what it was. She briefly wondered why she hadn't felt like this the whole time.

"O-oh well, I'm sure it won't take too long before you can leave too. Then we might bump into each other again." The pegasus smiled awkwardly at the pony standing at the doorway and felt like she was betraying her. But that was impossible. _How can I feel bad about somepony I just met? What about those nights?_

"Will you come see me again?" Pinkie asked quietly, shaking Dash from her stupor. There was no need to ask. She heard what the pink pony said; Dash just didn't know how to respond.

She suddenly felt wary of Pinkie Pie, like she was somehow dangerous. But her eyes told her a different story. "Well, uh, I do have training…for the Wonderbolts…" Dash began, shifting her eyes to anything but Pinkie's now broken expression.

"Oh." The pink pony replied, hanging her head. Her curly locks seemed to sag along with her expression, and Dash couldn't stand to see her that way.

"But maybe, after…" Dash paused. But it wasn't because she was thinking of what to say, because she knew exactly what to say. It was just a matter of being tackled swiftly to the dirt before she could say it that made any difference. All she managed instead was, "Ooph!"

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash! Thank you! You know what? I'm gonna come up with a nickname for you while I wait for you to come back. Ooh, how about Dashie? That sounds pretty good. Darn it, now I have nothing to do until you get back to see me and- ow ow ow!"

Pinkie's long winded speech was interrupted again, but not by Dash's hoof this time. She held her stomach tightly and groaned in pain. The cyan mare lifted the small pony up and cradled her gently in her hooves. "What? What's wrong? Is it your injury? We need to get you back inside fast!"

Dash stiffened her expression as she picked Pinkie up, careful as she could be and zoomed into the doctor's office. "I've got an injured pony here, she's already checked in. Pinkie Pie, can you show me where her room is? She's in pain."

Dash was rushed into the hallway with the pink mare in hoof and sat Pinkie back in her bed. Doctors came running in shortly after and a nurse pony urged the cyan pegasus to leave for them to help her.

She agreed grudgingly and left. Dash dwelled outside the hospital room for a moment, still unable to accept what had happened. Pinkie was happy and bouncy a few minutes ago and now she was being looked after by doctor ponies.

What did it matter anyway? She barely knew her. It wasn't like it was her fault Pinkie was hurt. She was just another pony that liked her for her flight skills, nothing more.

Dash shook those annoying thoughts from her mind in exchange for some flying and then maybe a nap for good measure. That always cheered her up.

The cyan pegasus spread her wings as she made it outside for the second time that day and took off into the open air, free and not limited by the ground anymore. Dash looked back only once at the hospital as she remembered something Pinkie had said to her. _Dashie?_

But what was she free from?


	2. Chapter 2

"Dance as though no pony is watching you; love as though you've never been hurt before; sing as though no pony can hear you; live as though heaven is on Earth."

The Way Things Were

Chapter 2

_Where am I?_

_"I'll always protect you Pinkie…Always protect you."_

_What do you mean? Who are you…and why do you want to protect me?_

_"Because you're Pinkie Pie. I care about you."_

_But I don't even know who you are._

_"..."_

_Please say something. Do I really deserve your protection?_

_"...Always."_

Pinkie sat up in bed and felt a chill run through her spine. She found herself in a large bed with blankets wrapped tightly around her. She looked about the room and felt as though she knew it from somewhere. It seemed so familiar to the pink pony, but at the same time she couldn't remember when she had been there.

"Where am I?" Pinkie asked the shadows lurking on the wall. Silence greeted her. She looked to the opposite side of the tiny room. "I'm lost. I don't know where I am, can you help me?"

Pinkie waited for an answer…

…And waited…

…And waited, but she heard nothing.

Pinkie's bright eyes began to water and she shut them in sorrow. She felt alone and scared and there was nopony around to help her.

_Pinkie wait! Don't go, get out of here!_

The magenta maned pony jerked awake in her bed. She was hot and her forehead hurt. Her back and stomach ached as well; it was getting worse. _What happened that night? Why can't I remember?_

Pinkie caught a glimpse of that night. She was standing over a cerulean pegasus that lay against a tree. As the vision passed the ground shook around them, but the little pony stayed where she was. She didn't take a step from in front of the wounded mare.

Pinkie opened her eyes again and held a blank picture in her hooves. She woke up with it every night with it on her bedside table, but she never left her bed and nopony ever came to see her. She wanted desperately to know what it was for. "Why can't I remember who you are?" She sobbed, gazing down at the white photo. She began shuffling awkwardly in her bed, unable to keep still any longer.

The pony with the straight magenta mane closed her tear soaked eyes and held the paper to her chest. Pinkie lay back in the familiar fluffy bed and fell into a restless sleep.

_Please Dashie…please don't go, I need you._

Pinkie squirmed under the blankets and moaned in agony. "What's going on?"

_Don't…don't leave. P-please don't let her die. I'm the reason she's like this._

"Like what? What happened?" Pinkie's eyes opened, her tears having dried out in the night. Her fur was matted and dull from all the crying, but she was too sad to care. Pinkie blinked and looked over at the piece of paper at her bedside.

Weeks passed by and still those confusing dreams plagued Pinkie's mind. The voices in those imaginings sounded so familiar, but she couldn't recall their names. Eventually it became too much for the little pony to bear. Pinkie just sat awake in bed, fearing what hallucinations or nightmares she might have if she closed her eyes.

It was always dark in that room, making it seem all the more cramping and suffocating. When she had nothing to do Pinkie would think about the room. Where it was and when she had been in it before.

The only visions she didn't mind having were those of a blurry room at night as she slept peacefully. A cyan pegasus lay next to her, nestled comfortably under the colorful blankets. The sight warmed Pinkie's heart every time she thought about her. If she thought about that, things suddenly didn't seem so bad.

She just knew that pony was important to her somehow, even if she didn't remember.

One night in particular startled the cerise mare awake in a cold sweat. It was from a vision she hadn't seen before, and she could see it as clear as day.

_A sky blue pony lay crumpled against a tree, with another pony standing over her. She seemed to be protecting the injured mare from something._ _"Please Pinks. You have to get out of here, I'll handle this."_

_The pink pony in her vision shook her head. "But you're hurt."_

_"I'm fine, I can still get up…go now!" Her wings were brittle and battered, and she seemed to be gasping for oxygen._

In her bed, the carnation earth pony tossed and turned. She shook her own head in response to the pony's order to leave. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as the vision continued.

_"I…I can't." Growing adamant with her decision, Pinkie took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll…I'll be right back okay Dashie?"_

That name again.

_"No Pinkie, you'll be killed!"_

Killed? What do you mean I'll be killed?

_The pony in her vision smiled at the cyan mare as smoke and flames covered the clearing. "…Promise." Pinkie turned and ran into the fire as the pegasus called out to her, but Pinkie couldn't make out the words._

The words kept coming back to Pinkie as she lay awake, trembling and crying in her hospital bed. Weeks had gone by, confined to that one dark room and that endless sleep. She cried and cried as her visions faded.

She heard voices suddenly. They were slurred at first, but Pinkie eventually distinguished them as two ponies talking. She opened her eyes and saw two blurry figures in front of her.

They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, but the little pony could hear them.

"Do you think she's awake this time?" One of the ponies asked.

The other one shrugged. "It's hard to say. We've tried talking to her a few times, but she's just gone back to sleep."

Pinkie couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know who they were talking about, but she only cared about one thing at the moment. "Is she okay?" She struggled to ask. Her blurry vision cleared enough to see the shocked faces on the doctors.

"Who?" The other pony replied after a moment of silence.

The magenta maned pony struggled to sit up and groaned at the pain she felt in her stomach. "Her…the pony I was with when the dragon attacked." Pinkie tried to move again, unable to stay still from seeing those visions. What greeted her was excruciating pain throughout her body.

Pinkie let her head drop roughly to the pillow and the pain began to subside. Doctors rushed to stabilize the rose mare, attaching wires and tubes to the exhausted pony. They tried to make her as comfortable as she could be in her condition. "You need to relax. This state you are in is very unstable. You won't be able to move around very much, at least for a few weeks." A soothing voice from Pinkie's beside spoke to her. "The pony you are talking about has made a full recovery. She'll be leaving shortly I'm afraid, but you probably know her well enough to meet again somewhere."

At hearing the pegasus was going to be okay, Pinkie felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She shut her stinging eyes when she felt more tears welling up. _No, I don't. I…I can't…_

_"Now it's alright, she isn't going to die. I can still save her, but there seems to be something on your mind."_

"What?" Pinkie whispered. She opened her eyes to an empty hospital room; she was still in bed, but all the equipment was removed. Pinkie sat up, like she had tried to before, and felt no pain. "Where'd everypony go?"

_"She will be leaving shortly…"_

The words echoed in her eardrums until she couldn't sit still any longer. _"Dashie." _Hearing that name again, Pinkie rose slowly from her bed and hopped off. She continued quickly out the door and into the hallway. "Whoever you are…I have to know you're okay. Before you leave." Pinkie began trotting lightly down the hall, avoiding the gazes of ponies as she made her way to the mystery pony's room.

The pink mare didn't really know where she was going, but her heart told her to keep moving and as it beat faster with every step she took, her stride also quickened. Soon she was zooming passed doctors and patients in a pink blur, until grinding to a halt outside a dull looking hospital room at the other end of the hall. Pinkie gulped. _I just hope I'm not too late._ She gently nudged the slightly ajar door open with her snout and her eyes immediately widened.

Standing in front of the room's bed and looking frantically around it for something, was a beautiful cyan mare with a multi-colored mane. Her flank was adorned with a cutie-mark of a cloud and rainbow-colored lightning bolt.

Pinkie desperately wanted to say something to get the pony's attention, but she couldn't find the words to tell her she was there. As the pegasus seemed to give up her search, Pinkie Pie remembered back one day at her parent's rock farm.

_A rainbow had graced the sky above the pink pony's head and Pinkie's blue eyes that day. At the front of that dazzling spectacle flew a cyan filly with a lightning bolt for a cutie-mark and a mane of all the colors of the rainbow._

If it were even possible as she stood in the doorway, Pinkie's eyes grew even wider than before. Suddenly a flood of confusing emotions overwhelmed her. She felt admiration, joy, terrified, and sick to her stomach, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

As the cyan mare turned around, and Pinkie could see the pony's gorgeous magenta eyes, she thought of one word that had never let her down before. So, without thinking, Pinkie drew in a breath and let that one word out. "Hi!"

The cyan pegasus jolted backward in surprise to Pinkie's outburst and nearly fell flat on her flank. Luckily, the blue pony managed to steady herself before she could lose her balance completely. Pinkie still clenched her teeth slightly. That wasn't exactly how she wanted to introduce herself. She hoped she didn't scare her too badly.

Once the colorful pegasus had calmed down and realised it was a pony standing in front of her and not something scary, the cyan mare started questioning Pinkie. She flared her wings angrily at her to try and make herself look angry, but all Pinkie could think of was how cute she looked while doing it.

At the end of the pony's speech Pinkie giggled in response and stepped forward, still a distance away from the mare so she wouldn't become scared again. "Sorry. My name's Pinkie Pie." She spoke with a sudden glee in her eyes and her voice as she sat neatly on her rump.

Pinkie explained how she was coming to say good-bye to the spectral-maned pony and throw her a 'getting all better party' to celebrate her quick recovery. When Pinkie was done, the cerulean mare's eyes lit up in recognition of something. She gestured to the pink mare with a careful forehoof. "You were that pony that was with me the night the dragon-"

Pinkie nodded in quick response, cutting the cyan mare off with a pleased grin. "Yep, I was there. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." She didn't really think that. She was too busy thinking of what to say when she actually met this pony to wonder about that, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. Honestly, Pinkie hadn't figured out how they were together that night any more than the maroon eyed pegasus had. In fact, she almost forgot those visions all at once when she saw the cyan pony. It was all a blur to the pink pony.

Pinkie found herself thinking back on the last week, but came up with nothing. She began squirming in her seat, becoming frustrated with not being able to remember. Another thought crept into her mind and the magenta maned pony tilted her head at the pegasus in front of her. "By the way, you haven't told me your name yet." _Now I can finally know who it was that made that beautiful rainbow all those years ago. This is so great, somepony pinch me._

"My name?" Came the cyan pony's reply, breaking Pinkie from her reverie. "Oh, sorry. It's Rainbow Dash."

Upon hearing the mare's name, Pinkie rushed forward and hugged the shocked pony to the bed, still squeezing the poor creature tight as she shouted, "Oh my gosh! That is so awesome. You're the one that did the sonic rainboom right? Who am I kidding? Of course you are!" As Pinkie's muzzle blabbed on about Dash's feats as a high-flier, Pinkie's inner mind was having a much more intellectual conversation. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! That's such a cute name. Just right for somepony as pretty as her-_

But before her mind could think of anything more to say about the colorful pony, a forehoof quickly lodged itself inside Pinkie's still flapping mouth. This silenced both conversations and allowed Dash a chance to get a word in. "Whoa there. You know, I've kinda gotta be somewhere. So if you're gonna keep talking can we at least walk and talk?" Dash was smirking slightly as she muffled the pink mare, almost like she was enjoying having stopped her from speaking so easily.

Pinkie just stared back at her for a while, new thoughts beginning to take shape in her bouncy mind. _She's just smiling. No pony has ever smiled AND stopped me from talking before. Does she…actually like me? She doesn't seem to be annoyed with me or anything. _Pinkie's eyes lit up as she realised Dash had asked her something. She tried to respond, but all that came out was, "Mm hmm mmph hm mmm?" At hearing her voice sound like that, Pinkie's face contorted in confusion.

Pinkie stared down at the hoof covering her mouth and looked back up at Dash. The blue pony seemed to recognise she was the cause of her inability to speak. "Oh, oops. My bad." Dash removed her hoof from Pinkie's mouth and trotted lightly out the hospital room door.

Pinkie turned her head to watch the mare leave and looked back into the room. _I wonder what she was looking for in here. Maybe she's lost something too. _The little pony spun around and bounced through the door. _Oh well, _She thought. _I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for eventually. It's always in the last place you look. _

The pink pony caught up to Dash and apologized for getting excited. To Pinkie's surprise, the spectral maned pony didn't even seem to mind. In fact, she kind of seemed interested in hearing those compliments more from her.

_She's so nice about it too. Oh, I wish I could remember her._ Pinkie lowered her head and stopped walking all together. She noticed the flooring tile of the hospital ended just at her fore-hooves. Pinkie gulped and heard Dash stop in her stride once she knew she wasn't coming anymore. Pinkie looked up from the floor and tried her best to smile at the blue pegasus. "Well, um, I'll see ya later okay?" Pinkie closed her eyes and hoped to Celestia that Dash wouldn't ask what was going on.

"Later?" She heard Dash ask. "What do you mean? Don't you want to get out of here too?"

_Yes, more than anything I…just want to remember you._ Pinkie opened her eyes again to see the pegasi's beautiful magenta eyes again. "Oh yes, definitely…but I can't yet." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Seeing Dash's questioning look, Pinkie thought to continue with her explanation. "I'm not allowed yet. I'm actually not even supposed to be walking yet. Not for a few more days."

"What? Then why are you?" Came Dash's quick response.

Pinkie managed a slight smile on her face as she answered. "I wanted to see you go." She didn't know why, but suddenly Dash reminded her of her mother…before she passed away. Pinkie could see visions now of her foalhood and visions with the cyan mare. One in particular had the two ponies hugging tightly, deep within the Everfree Forest. _How…? How had I forgotten that? _When Pinkie looked up, her tears faded again and she could see the hesitation on Dash's face.

"O-oh well, I'm sure it won't take too long before you can leave too. Then we might bump into each other again." Dash smiled awkwardly at Pinkie and her wings ruffled uncomfortably.

Pinkie suddenly felt like her whole world would fall apart if this pony left. She felt butterflies in her tummy. In her Pinkie mind she remembered leaving a colorful cake-house, being chased out of the city by ponies, and hugging Dash inside the Everfree. The visions all came to her in an incomplete blur and left as soon as they had come, but Pinkie could see bits of it. "Will you come back and see me again?" Pinkie whispered hopefully to the cyan pony, just enough for Dash to hear as she let a gentle smile onto her face.

The question seemed to shake the pegasus for a moment. The two stood there, silently staring at one another as Pinkie's thoughts collected in her mind. "Well uh, I do have training…for the Wonderbolts…" Dash responded, a little awkwardly Pinkie imagined.

Pinkie dropped her hopeful gaze on the cyan mare and hung her head. Her mane deflated along with it and dropped in front of her face. "Oh." She said dejectedly. Pinkie thought about turning back around and walking into the hospital again, but she couldn't bring herself to move. _She's…probably already gone anyway. I should have guessed she didn't want to actually talk to me. I just don't learn fast enough to tell._

"But maybe, after…" Came a low ringing in Pinkie's perked ears.

In a split second, Pinkie's mane and tail went from sleek and straight to poofy and curly as she tackled Dash to the ground in a huge hug of relief. "Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash! Thank you!" Pinkie let go to raise herself off slightly from holding the blue mare to look down at her as she continued to speak rapidly, "You know what? I'm gonna come up with a nickname for you while I wait for you to come back. Ooh, how about Dashie? That sounds pretty good." Pinkie's face dropped. "Darn it, now I have nothing to do until you get back to see me and- Ow ow ow!"

"What? What's wrong?" Dash's voice echoed in Pinkie's ears as she held her stomach tightly.

_I…I don't know. _Pinkie clenched her teeth together ever tighter as the pain grew. She was lifted off the ground and heard Dash's voice shouting, but she couldn't hear what the pony was saying. _I've never hurt like this before. Did the dragon do this?_

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out and Pinkie's ears perked. "I've got an injured pony here, she's already checked in. Pinkie Pie," It was Rainbow Dash. She sounded worried.

Pinkie wanted to respond; tell her she was fine, but she couldn't. It hurt too much for her to make any words. She only groaned and felt herself lifted up again. The wind whipped through Pinkie's mane as she struggled to stay conscious.

Pinkie succeeded in pulling her eyes open to squint at her surroundings as she was carried. Dash was holding her tightly against her chest as she made her way down the hall back to her room, flapping her wings wildly. As she looked up at the cyan pony, her imaginings blurred into one thought as her vision faded to blackness.

She thought of the past week. Pinkie's visions came clearly to her out of the blurriness of her conscious. Pinkie remembered the night with the dragon. She lay in front of the cerulean mare, with tears beginning to flow from her baby blue eyes.

_The smoke had cleared and the injuries of both the mares sustained shown through in the darkness, but Pinkie didn't care. She only wanted to get Dash out of here and all better. She was crying, "Please…Dashie…don't go, I need you."_

_The blue pony smiled back weakly. "Don't say that, you'll be fine. You're a really…strong pony Pinkie."_

_Pinkie hiccupped miserably and more tears stained her pink face. "But…I can only be strong…when you're with me." She collapsed onto the cyan pegasus, who cradled the little pony in her hooves as best she could._

As Pinkie saw these visions pass by, she felt herself lowered onto a fluffy bed.

She couldn't tell what was happening. The only thing Pinkie could hear was yelling ponies and the loud beating of her own heart against her chest.

_"I have to save you…Dash. Just like you saved me th-that day with the cobra." The pink pony raised herself shakily off the pegasus. Pinkie locked her watery eyes with Dash's and gulped thickly as she saw the extent of the cyan pony's wounds for the first time._

The pink mare couldn't hear what the ponies were yelling as she lay half-awake in her hospital bed, but she heard somepony whisper to her. It was a familiar voice; Dash's, cracking with surprising worry in the tone she spoke to her with. "Please be alright, Pinkie. Okay? I'll come back and…and see you." Her ears perked at the pony's words. Pinkie moaned in pain at not being able to respond and turned in her bed, but her eyes stayed shut.

_Dash shook her head in response. "You already did Pinks…"_

The earth mare tossed in the bed and she finally managed to open her eyes slightly. They seemed to have been closed forever; Pinkie could barely see anything anyway, but she could make out the multi-colored mane that belonged to the cool pegasus.

Pinkie knew the blue mare was still standing there, staring fearfully at her in bed. Pinkie could see the dreadful expression on Dash's face as she looked up. So the pink pony smiled at the upset high-flier and whispered back, "Have fun Dashie. I'll be here next time you come visit."

She shut her eyes again and heard no more from the outside world. Pinkie's visions still played through in her head and her ears stayed open to hear more.

_The blue mare gulped and finished her sentence to Pinkie, "It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank Celestia for you, the wind beneath my wings."

_Dash's song came to an end and she smiled up at the pink mare, blushing brightly and happily. "I love you."_

Pinkie opened her eyes suddenly; she felt her entire body flow with warmth and tenderness. As her eyes focussed she realised she was lying on top of the cyan mare. Her eyes started pouring with tears as she saw the extent of Dash's injuries. "Please Dash…don't leave me here all alone." Pinkie's eyes stung sharply. She shut them and tried to imagine herself back in her hospital bed, but she didn't move.

"That has yet to be decided, little pony." A regal voice called from beside Pinkie Pie.

The earth pony perked her ears curiously and gazed into the shimmering eyes of a tall alicorn pony with a flowing mane and tail. Pinkie knew who it was and knew why she was here, but her voice lingered in her throat for a moment. She wasn't sure of what to say; this was all happening so quickly, Pinkie couldn't figure out how she was suddenly in the Everfree Forest. Why Dash was injured and why this new pony was even here.

The elegant mare only smiled back kindly and patiently as she allowed the pink pony to gather her thoughts on the situation.

Pinkie stood up and stepped carefully off Dash, standing before the princess and bowing low. "Princess Celestia…"

Celestia shook her head at the little pony and spoke sweetly. "That is unnecessary at the moment, dear child. There are more pressing matters to attend to." She stepped closer to Pinkie and looked down at Dash.

Pinkie sniffed gently and looked to the cyan mare as well. "Dash…I don't know what happened; or why she's hurt." The little pony shook her head and turned to the princess next to her. "She doesn't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked carefully, tilting her head to hear Pinkie's reply.

Pinkie swallowed and held back her tears. "It– It should be me lying there…not Rainbow Dash."

"Think about what you say, little one. I do not think it would make the situation any better if your friend Rainbow Dash was looking down on you instead, do you?"

Pinkie shook visibly at the thought, but her tears kept falling. "I just…I want her to be alright. She's my best friend."

Celestia nodded her understanding. "I see." The princess opened her mouth to speak, but the pink earth pony interrupted her.

"Princess Celestia, please don't take Rainbow Dash away. It's all my fault for doing this to her. I want Dash to be better. Please just make her forget she ever knew me. It's better for her to forget than it is for me to be her friend anymore. She'll…She'll be happier that way. And she'll get to join the Wonderbolts…without me to stop her."

Celestia smiled sympathetically and shook her head. "No."

"But…but why–!" Pinkie shouted, looking at the princess desperately.

"I did not come here to take Rainbow Dash away."

At this Pinkie looked confused. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "You didn't, then what did you come here for?"

Celestia smiled proudly and raised her head up to gaze down at the pink mare. "I came here to save your friend. Therefore, you will still be with her."

"I can't." Pinkie replied, shaking her head slowly. She looked at Dash lying unconscious against the tree and felt her heart ache for her friend.

The princess gave the small pony a confused look, but waited for what Pinkie had to say. They stood in silence for a while, feeling the breeze rush through their manes and hearing the night continue on around them.

Pinkie saw what she had caused. Whatever it was that happened…it was her fault. She remembered what the doctors had said about the dragon as she looked over all the claw marks on the cyan mare. Her wings were broken and battered. Blood stained her coat and scorch marks were present along the grass beside the tree, but they didn't reach Dash's body.

Pinkie looked down in worry and saw that the burnt blades of grass parted to the sides at her hooves. She gasped softly, lifting a forehoof up and seeing the burnt fur all along it. She had stood in the way and blocked the flames from reaching Dash as she lay on the ground. Pinkie took another moment and nodded once at the decision she had made. She turned and stood firm in front of the regal mare. "Dash deserves to forget all this and be in the Wonderbolts…and I get to…never see her again."

The alicorn looked startled at the little pony's response. "But…Pinkie Pie–"

"Please Princess." Pinkie interrupted quickly. "I don't want to ruin her life any more than I have. Her whole life she wanted to be a Wonderbolt and now I've ruined that chance. I know she doesn't blame me for it, but…"

Celestia exhaled softly and smiled kindly at Pinkie. She had made her choice, whether it was right or not. "Very well… you will both live and you will both forget." A light shown from the princess' horn and allowed Pinkie to see her friend revived one last time before the two ponies' memories of each other were hidden away.

Before her memories were gone, the pink pony spoke. She looked at the closed eyes of the pegasus mare and smiled softly. "Recall it as often as you wish…a happy memory never wears out. Good-bye Dash. I hope you get into the Wonderbolt's someday. You really deserve it…bestest friend." Pinkie shut her eyes and knew no more of that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

The Trials we Face

Chapter 3

"_Please be alright, Pinkie. Okay? I'll come back and…and see you."_

It was early in the morning when Dash stirred in her fluffy cloud bed; the sun just barely peeking out from the houses of Ponyville. She awoke with that same thought crossing her mind for the last few days; ever since she was released from the hospital.

The cyan pegasus had been going to see Pinkie Pie ever since that day. The day she almost left without seeing the one pony she wanted to talk to and meet.

She didn't know why though. Dash's memory still seemed to be recovering, but she had no recollection of ever meeting the bouncy pink earth pony. It was something the high-speed flier wondered about a lot; something she couldn't get off her mind except for when she flew through the skies.

Dash rubbed her sleep heavy eyes, groaned softly, and sat up in her bed.

Looking over at the clock, she groaned again. This was beginning to get ridiculous. "Can't you let me sleep in just once this week?"

The clock only stared back silently at the troubled and grumpy cerulean mare. After a moment, Dash lowered her head and gave up. It was way too early for this. "I guess not," Dash sighed. She flopped back in bed and stared up at the cloud ceiling.

After a much needed cloud shower and some breakfast, Dash took to the air to have some time to train before her flight duties. She had recently accepted a job as cloud clearer for Ponyville; a much more easy going job than the one in Cloudsdale, but it still left Dash with little time for training to be a Wonderbolt.

The wind rushed through the pegasi's mane, blowing with all its might to keep Dash from moving forward; however as the breeze grew stronger, so did Dash's need to speed through the open air.

Dash dove and spun through the skies at top speed, not even feeling the effects of the air currents surrounding and trying to counter act her flight pattern. She was in her element.

"_Woohoo!"_

"Huh?!" Dash looked around, trying to figure out who was suddenly flying with her, but there wasn't anypony around that she could see. The cyan pegasus thought for sure it had come from behind her; right by her ears.

Shaking that strange feeling off her wings, Dash cruised down to a small river on the border of the Everfree forest. She felt drawn to it somehow, like she had been around here before. The cyan mare didn't really try to take any notice however.

Dash caught glimpses of the overgrown woods each night before her eyes closed. She remembered some of the visions as she slept, but when Dash woke and she opened her eyes, the visions faded to the back of her mind.

Dash took another look about the clearing to see if anypony had followed her, there was still nothing in sight. There were only trees and shrubs around to greet her.

"Great, now I'm hearing things," Dash rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, "Forget it, I'll just get a drink before I practice some more."

"_Ooh, hey Dash, can I watch you practice sometime? When I'm out of here of course heh."_

A small smile worked its way onto the cyan pegasi's face as she remembered what the pink mare had asked one day.

"_Heh sure Pinks. I've never had anypony wanting to watch me train before, but I don't mind."_

Dash ruffled her feathers slightly in the breeze. She leaned forward and took a big gulp from the slow moving creek, letting her thoughts wander.

"_What?! You mean you've never had ponies 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing about your amazing tricks?"_

Dash blushed softly at Pinkie's echoing complements in her mind. She sat down at the edge of the riverbank and gazed absently into the clear blue water.

"_Nope. I usually practice alone. It's less distracting that way, I guess." Dash scratched the back of her mane, chuckling nervously._

"_Oh…well you don't have to say I can come if I'll be a distraction to you." Pinkie smiled sweetly as she sat upright in her hospital bed. Somehow Dash remembered that small expression. It seemed like the pink pony used it a lot before, but Dash didn't know her long enough for her to think that smile had any meaning to it._

_Dash shook her head gently as she sat next to the bed._ "_It's alright Pinkie. You can come if you want, I'd…like you to see some of my tricks. I just hope they're any good…"_

Dash blinked at the flowing stream and stood up, snapping out of her trance. The blush was still present on her cheeks, but she fought it off. The cyan mare shook her head again, berating herself. "Why did I say that? I barely know her…why am I blushing?"

She groaned at not knowing anything about the situation. Dash turned to her reflection in the river for those answers, but the same confused face stared back up at her. Dash sighed and hung her head.

"Wait, what's that?" Dash opened her eyes, catching a glimmer in the water. She leaned in closer, intent on seeing what the odd shape at the bottom was, but the sun shone down on the clearing preventing Dash from distinguishing it.

As she crouched down to see if she could get a better look through the water, the ground began to collapse under the cyan pegasus. "I can't, whoa-!"

Dash lost her hoofing and slid into the cold shimmering stream. She sat up, drenched, and spit the water out of her mouth. _Stupid sun, _The cerulean mare grumbled to herself. She glared up at the burning orb in the sky and shook her mane out.

Looking back down in the river, Dash pulled the object out of the water and held it between her hooves. She sat at the bottom, trying to figure out what this strange shape could be, but the rock just stayed a rock.

Dash climbed out of the water and shook herself off, still carrying the object in her hoof. "I wonder what this thing is." Dash mused to no one in particular. She placed the rock on the ground and sat down in front of it. She lifted up a hoof and poked it slightly, humming to herself as the object started to rock back and forth.

The white stone shook again and Dash saw a crack form. She stood up and backed away slightly, still keeping her magenta eyes trained on the suspicious looking object. The cyan pegasus tilted her head to the side and the rock broke open.

Dash turned away covering her eyes with her wing as shards flew in all directions, but when Dash turned back something had replaced it. It looked like a tiny alligator baby. "What the?"

As if the creature heard Dash's question, the alligator looked up at the pony with its big purple eyes. It seemed a little big for a new born alligator, but then again Dash hadn't seen that many this week so she decided it was the right size.

Dash began to walk around the small reptile, interested in where it could have come from and why it was in the river. The little alligator followed her every move with those large eyes, but it made no sounds as to what it was.

The pegasus made a full round of the baby and crouched down at the front of the creature. Dash squinted and poked the alligator again and before she knew it, the reptile had latched itself onto the pony's muzzle.

This came as quite the shock to the blue mare. It all happened in the blink of an eye, but Dash recoiled back and yelped loudly. She quickly and easily shook the alligator from her face and rubbed her nose afterwards, but nothing actually hurt.

Dash was surprised for a moment, unsure of what to think; an alligator had bitten her and there were no actual bite marks anywhere. She touched her nose again before looking down at where the reptile had landed. He was already standing back up as if he hadn't just been flung a few hooves backwards.

As the situation calmed down, Dash's expression changed from shock to annoyance. "What the hay was that for? You coulda really hurt me. I don't even know how you didn't, but that's not gonna get you off the hook."

The alligator blinked its eyes independently in response and opened its maw again, but he didn't move. Dash looked closely. He had no teeth, only gums where the teeth should have grown from. This only succeeded in confusing the pegasus more.

"Oh, I guess that's how…but that doesn't mean it's okay for you to go around biting ponies." Dash tried to seem strict, as if teaching a very important lesson, but the alligator only blinked back at her. Dash raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the sun, realisation striking her. "Oh horseapples, I gotta get to work."

The pegasus started out of the clearing, trotting briskly to pick up speed, but a soft squeaking noise caught Dash's interest. She turned back around to see the small alligator crawling up to her.

Dash lifted a hoof slightly in confusion at seeing the reptile so eager to follow her. "Uhhh…" The alligator stared up at the pegasus, waiting and listening to Dash in silence. The cyan mare stepped back unsure of the situation, but she eventually shrugged. "Well, okay, you can come with me I suppose."

At this the alligator wagged his tail ever so slightly. It made Dash smile softly and trot forward.

"You seem cool enough, although I'm not sure about that blank stare you have. I've got flight duties right now, but you could fly on my back." Dash crouched down to allow the small reptile to jump on her back, but instead the alligator jumped and chomped, or gumbed, down on the pegasi's mane. Dash sighed quietly, but didn't fight it. She was already late for work.

As the cyan mare soared through the air towards the clouds she needed to clear for the day, her thoughts wandered around in her mind. _I wonder what Pinkie's doing right now. She's probably bored out of her mind with having to stay in that small bed. _"What do you think little guy?"

Dash glanced back at the alligator and saw him blink his eyes independently again. That look gave Dash a sudden idea as she dove through a few clouds above Ponyville.

"Hey, what if I take you to see her? I'm sure she'd get a kick out of you." Dash turned back around and focussed on clearing the storm of clouds ahead of her, bucking the rain clouds into nothing as her thoughts continued to buzz around in her head. _Nah, I'm sure she'd probably just be asleep or something. She wouldn't be interested in this little guy._

With those imaginings out of the way, Dash allowed herself to focus completely on the task she was given.

"Wham! Another one…and another!" Dash zoomed through the skies at lightning fast speeds, kicking out the clouds above the small village. The baby alligator didn't seemed to be having any problems keeping a hold of Dash's mane though, surprising because he really had no teeth to cling with.

As the day drew on, the skies quickly became cloudless, letting the sun shine through and grace the fields and pastures with a good ray of light. Dash still rocketed by and took out any clouds in the area, but soon enough there weren't any more clouds to clear.

So when the sun reached its peak in the sky, the blue pegasus soared down to the ground in Ponyville and let out a heavy sigh. "Phew, that was some flight huh little guy?" Dash glanced back at her flying companion and saw him blink slowly, just as usual. It seemed like the speed hadn't affected the creature at all; she thought that was pretty cool. She smiled and trotted through the town eager for a meal before she went to the hospital.

Spotting Sugarcube Corner on her left, Dash made her way into the sweets shop with the thought of a delicious cupcake in her mind. She trotted up to the counter and sat herself down to wait for Mr. or Mrs. Cake to take her order.

On record time, Mrs. Cake appeared at the desk and smiled back at Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hello there Rainbow Dash, nice to see you today. What can I get you?"

Dash licked her lips and placed two bits on the counter as payment. "I'll have one of your best cupcakes of the day Mrs. Cake. Just got back from a little training so I'm ready for a quick snack."

Mrs. Cake stared down at the bits on the table for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I can't accept this." The older mare pushed the bits back over to the puzzled pegasus.

Dash tilted her head to the side questioningly. "What? Why not, is it three bits now?"

Mrs. Cake chuckled and shook her head again. "Oh no nothing like that. We'd never do something like that. It's just that friends of staff never pay, it's on the house." The mare winked quickly at Dash and began trotting to the back to get the pony's cupcake.

"Really? Sweet, thanks Mrs. Cake. Who do I know that works here?" Dash searched her mind for somepony that she knew, but she couldn't think of anypony that worked at Sugarcube Corner besides the owners. _Of course the only pony I could imagine working here would be-_

"Why, Pinkie Pie of course." Mrs. Cake replied, interrupting Dash's thought and getting her attention. "She started a few weeks ago, didn't she tell you?"

Dash looked startled at the teal mare's question. She hadn't thought of it before, but now that she did it made sense. She suddenly remembered baking with the pink mare in the back. Dash shook her head to rid herself of that image. "O-oh yeah, I guess I forgot."

Mrs. Cake came back to the front and hoofed the tasty treat over to Dash as the pegasus began to salivate over the delectable looking sweet. "Here you go Rainbow Dash, and could you give our best to Pinkie at the hospital? I hope the poor dear gets better soon."

Dash nodded softly at the older mare and took the cupcake in her hoof. "Don't worry Mrs. Cake. I'm sure Pinkie will be fine." The two ponies exchanged small smiles and Mrs. Cake walked to the back of the store.

As the reptile still clung happily to Rainbow Dash's mane, the cyan mare stared at the sweet shop owners working in the back. She smiled at the couple and left them in silence.

Dash stepped out of the shop and took a bite of the cupcake, immediately being enveloped in deliciousness and a perfect sweetness. _So the Cakes seem to remember Pinkie just fine. Why can't I…and how did she know Pinkie was even in the hospital?_

Quickly finishing off the cupcake, Dash took one look around at the ponies walking about the town center and flew back into the air. She spun like a cork and did a loop in the sky before coming to a stop in mid-air.

"Still clinging on little guy?" Dash asked with smirk as she glanced over her shoulder at the little alligator. He still hung on to the pegasi's hair, quite content to stay like that it would seem. "You are one crazy toothless alligator. Well, I'd say it's time to go see a pink pony at the hospital."

Not waiting for the reptile's response, Dash flapped her wings and soared towards Ponyville hospital. The wind howled passed her ears, but the cyan mare didn't mind. It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with. When she flew this fast Dash had to rely completely on sight, not being able to smell or hear anything around her; just the wind howling in her ears.

As Dash flew, she remembered the week's visits to the bouncy pony. Some had been extremely fun. Dash would tell Pinkie a high-speed story of her dazzling tricks and the earth mare would eat it up, being all ears to the pegasus. She didn't know why, but it felt good to have Pinkie's full attention.

However, some of the trips involved comforting a miserable pink pony that had woken from a nightmare after she arrived. Dash didn't know what to do exactly, but she felt a pang in her heart at seeing the mare so sad. It didn't take a reason or a meaning to what had upset Pinkie for Dash to calm the little pony as best she could.

It must have been really horrible being cooped up in the hospital room for not only a week, but two. Dash honestly didn't know how she managed to stand, or sit it. After all Pinkie was just about as energetic as Rainbow Dash, perhaps more so.

Dash never asked what had upset her on any of those visits, but it was always on her mind since the day when Pinkie's stomach began to hurt. Dash really wanted to know what was bothering the pink mare, but she was afraid if she mentioned it Pinkie would become upset again; for some reason that was something that she really didn't want to be the cause of.

It felt like Dash was the cause of it already, but she had no recollection of doing something hurtful to the earth pony before. For once, the cyan mare was happy that she didn't remember why.

When the building came into sight, Dash looked back at her flight companion and smiled softly. "Maybe it's good you came along after all."

The small alligator tilted his head slightly and blinked quizzically, but he still held a firm grip on the pegasi's colorful mane. They landed at the front door and Dash trotted briskly inside. She came to a halt at the front desk where a mare with a red cross cutie-mark was presently seated at.

"Welcome back Rainbow Dash. Are you here to see Pinkie Pie again?" The pony asked Dash with a smile.

"You bet Nurse Redheart. I, uh…actually brought a pet in for her to see. I hope that's okay." Dash gestured to the toothless alligator currently chewing, or trying to, on her mane.

Redheart shook her head good-naturedly, "Not a problem, just make sure he doesn't get away from you at all."

Dash smirked and held back a quick chuckle. "I don't think we have to worry about that too much." Fixing her wings slightly to sit easier at her sides, the cyan mare made her way through the hallway until she came upon the familiar door at the end of the hospital wing.

Dash pushed the door open with her muzzle and strolled in quietly. Pinkie lay back in her bed, looking curiously up at the ceiling. At first Dash just stood there with a confused expression on her face. She had never seen a more focussed and calm Pinkie in her life.

The cyan pegasus suddenly cleared her throat and smirked, "Well, if you're busy I suppose I can come back a little later."

Pinkie shot up from her position in the bed and positively glowed at Dash. Her blankets quickly fell from her and landed on the covers of the bed. "Dashie!" She shouted happily. Pinkie began to bounce slightly in her seat as a smirk grew on Dash's face.

The sight of Pinkie being so happy just by Dash being there made the pegasus blush slightly, but not enough for her to not make a comment to save herself the embarrassment. "Hey, didn't the doctor tell you not to bounce until you're all better?"

Pinkie giggled softly, "I know, but I can't help it. Whenever you come by it's always more bearable being here."

Dash raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the excited pony. "Really? I didn't think I had that effect on ponies."

"Well you just make the day go by faster…especially when you tell me about one of your training sessions. I wish I could fly like you can." Pinkie lowered her head slightly, her expression failing. This is just what Dash had feared would happen.

_Time to play my secret weapon,_ Dash chuckled lightly to herself. "Yeah, that would be cool, but today I've got something else for ya."

At this Pinkie perked up again. "Really? What are we going to do today? I can't get out of my bed remember?" Her attention was once again trained on Dash, something the cyan mare was strangely thankful for.

Dash's smirk widened as she reached behind her and detached the little alligator from her mane to show Pinkie Pie. "Well I brought you this little guy to keep you company when I'm not here; if the nurses are also okay with having him here."

Pinkie's eyes lit up at the sight of the gum-filled reptile, "Aww, he's so cute. Where did you find him?"

Dash walked over and placed the alligator in the earth pony's hooves. She sat down and rubbed a fore-hoof against her chest. "Oh, it's nothing. He's been flying along with me all day; quite the grip for a fella with no teeth." Dash flapped her wings at a job well done, but her celebration and cool mood were cut short by a quick but strong hug by the pink pony.

Pinkie hugged the pegasus tightly as she also held onto the alligator in a vice-like group hug. "Ohhh! Thank you Rainbow Dash, this is waaay better than stories. I mean, not that your stories aren't good, but you actually went and got me a cute little alligator to keep me happy and laughing. Thank you Dash."

"No problem Pinks." Dash slipped out of the hug and sat down at the edge of the bed. "So what are you gonna call him?"

Pinkie placed a hoof to her chin in thought. Suddenly the alligator leapt from Pinkie's other hoof and chomped down on her mane. Dash winced a little at the memory of him doing that to her, but the pink mare didn't even seem to notice. "I was thinking of calling him…Gummy."

Dash chuckled at the obvious name. "That's perfect for him. He's been doing that to me all day."

As the day turned into afternoon and afternoon turned into evening, visiting hours ended and Dash had to say goodbye to Pinkie and Gummy. They hugged once more and Dash was allowed to leave, still with a little bit of disappointment on the pink mare's face.

Dash placed a hoof under the pony's chin and lifted Pinkie's head up to stare into those cyan eyes. "It's okay Pinks. I'll be back as soon as I can okay? Besides you've got Gummy to keep you company now right?" Dash smiled softly at the pink pony and Pinkie managed to smile back.

Pinkie Pie wiped a tear from her eye and nodded silently. Dash chuckled softly at the earth mare and turned to the door.

"Say bye to Dashie, Gummy." Pinkie said as the cyan pegasus reached the doorway.

Dash turned around in time to see the small alligator blink at her, like always. It brought a smile to Dash's face as she walked out of the hospital.

The next few days went by quickly, but happily as Dash went about her duties and took short visits to see if Pinkie was doing any better. With Gummy always at her side, it seemed like Dash's plan had worked.

The doctors said Pinkie could be released the day of the Summer Sun Celebration and that was just two days away. The pink pony could also walk around the hospital and the doctors even said Dash could take Pinkie for a short flight in the air.

It was an idea they both accepted immediately and the two spent the entire morning soaring amongst the clouds, with Gummy of course, clinging to Pinkie's mane.

As they made their way back into the hospital, Dash stopped at the entrance of the building. "Hey, uh, Pinkie…about being released in two days…I kinda have to clear the clouds over Ponyville that day. You know, for the celebration. So I won't be able to come pick you up."

Pinkie looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled. "It's okay Dashie, I understand. Your cloud clearing duties come first; I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. And besides, we can hang out later that week anyway. Hehe, I mean we live in the same town now right?"

Dash smiled back at Pinkie, mentally sighing in relief. "Heh, yeah I guess you're right. So I'll see ya tomorrow and everything."

"You will, bye Dash." Pinkie waved goodbye to the cyan pegasus as she walked into the room of the hospital and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you like her, if she makes you happy, and if you feel like you know her-then don't let her go."

As the Sun Rises

Chapter 4

"Ohhh boy Gummy, it sure is good to be out here again. I don't know if I could have stayed in that hospital anymore. Waaay too much sitting and not enough bouncing." Pinkie giggled to herself as she bounced forth from the building and towards Ponyville.

It had been two days since Dash flew her among the clouds and her mind was still up in the sky with the cyan pegasus. It was the first time she had a lift from Dash, but somehow it seemed familiar.

When she was soaring with the mare though, Pinkie also saw visions of several other times when she was up in the air. She would loop and spin and dive at top speeds, but she couldn't remember doing any of this with the blue pony. Pinkie really wished she could.

Gummy made a squeaking sound as the pair made their way into town. Pinkie giggled again and turned to the small reptile. "Yeah, I know. Some of those ponies sure needed some cheering up. Oh oh! Maybe we should go back there sometime and make all those sad ponies happy again."

The alligator blinked in response. It seemed to satisfy the amaranth mare; she turned back and caught sight of Sugarcube Corner. "Ooh, that place looks yummy. I wonder if that's a sweets shop."

Pinkie stopped suddenly as a vision came to her mind. She was standing outside of this peculiar building with two other ponies. _Applejack and Mrs. Cake, _Pinkie gasped. _I remember them…oh this is great! _The three ponies in her vision were discussing something, and she could hear the voices echoing in her head.

"_Well Pinkie Pie, it seems like you would make a great baker. Your Granny Pie must have been some teacher." Mrs. Cake smiled kindly at the pink pony._

_Pinkie bounced up and down happily._ "_Yep, she taught me from when I was just an itty bitty little ittle twinky Pinkie. I know just about everything to know about making a good yummy treat."_

"_That's wonderful." Mrs. Cake looked from Applejack to the back of the store. _

_Applejack tipped her Stetson and cleared her throat._ "_So Mrs. Cake, does Pinkie Pie have a job here at Sugarcube Corner?"_

Pinkie gasped in surprise at what her vision was about. She had always wanted to work at a sweets store, ever since she was a little filly. Pinkie's ears perked to hear better, hoping with all her might that Mrs. Cake would say yes.

_The older mare turned to smile at the two earth ponies. She nodded her head gladly in reply._ _"Oh yes dearie. Of course Pinkie can work here; we could certainly use the help getting all the treats made for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration."_

"Woohoo!" Pinkie cried. She jumped up in the air and punched it with a fore-hoof before landing back down and trotting forward joyfully.

Ponies around her noticed this odd display and stared confused at the little pony, but Pinkie didn't see them react. She was so used to being thought of as weird it just never occurred to her that she was weird at all.

With Gummy still clinging happily to her pink mane, Pinkie brushed through the doors of Sugarcube Corner and up to the counter. Mrs. Cake was seated at the desk waiting for customers when her face lit up at seeing the little pony.

"Oh, Pinkie, you're back. We were so worried about you." The teal earth pony trotted from behind the counter and up to Pinkie, looking her over to see that she was alright.

Pinkie raised a confused eyebrow at her worry. "What do you mean Mrs. Cake? Why were you worried?"

"We heard you ended up at the hospital and we've been worried sick ever since. It's been quite a while since we saw you, are you sure you're okay dear?" Mrs. Cake asked with a shake in her voice.

Pinkie wanted to believe it was happiness that she was back, not sadness that she had been hurt. She didn't even remember what had made her injury so serious, but now Pinkie felt guilty that she had upset Mrs. Cake with something she thought could have been avoided.

"Yessiree bob, Mrs. Cake. I'm okie dokey lokie," Pinkie reassured Mrs. Cake with a few nods of her head. "I guess it has been quite a long time since I was here. You were probably wondering what happened to me." The pink mare looked down at her hooves at this thought; she didn't want to make anypony worry about her, even those she didn't really remember.

"Oh, it's alright sweety. You're all better now, that's all that matters." Mrs. Cake lifted Pinkie's chin up calmly and smiled down at the ceruse mare. "We've had quite a few orders for the Summer Sun Celebration since you left; I'm surprised we managed to get it all done. There's just one more thing to complete and we'll be ready for tonight."

Pinkie smiled and looked over Mrs. Cake's shoulder to look in the back. "Really? What is it? I can help. I haven't been here to help this whole time, so I wanna do something to make it up to you."

Mrs. Cake looked uncertain at this offer. She tilted her head in worry, "Are you sure Pinkie? It's okay if you take the day off to recover. It's only cupcakes."

Pinkie gasped. "Only cupcakes?! No can do Mrs. Cake, I'm your mare for the job. I'll have these cupcakes made in a jiffy- no, a fraction of a jiffy- what would that be? A flash? An instant? Oh, it doesn't matter." Pinkie grinned at the older pony and trotted briskly into the back of the store.

"Alright Pinkie Pie, just be careful won't you?" Mrs. Cake responded, still a little worried for the pink earth pony.

"Oh I'm always careful Mrs. Cake, no problem." Pinkie called from over her shoulder. She quickly got to work, but something seemed missing from the room. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but something just wasn't there.

Pinkie checked the recipe. Everything she needed was on the counters; the flour, the icing, the bowls and spoons. _Nope, it's not that. Then what is it? _Pinkie hummed to herself as she mixed the cupcake batter to the perfect consistency.

_It's only cupcakes._

_Just cupcakes?!_

_No can do Mrs. Cake, I'm your mare for the job._

"_We can just start off with cupcakes." _Pinkie stopped in her tracks. The voices echoed in her head, but this last one Pinkie hadn't heard before or spoken of to Mrs. Cake. It was Pinkie's voice though.

Shaking that from her mind, the little pony poured the mixture into the trays and quickly shoved them in the oven. Just something else she couldn't remember about the past two weeks.

"_Okay, but just remember: I warned you ahead of time."_

Pinkie gasped again. It was Dash's voice this time. She looked around to see if she had suddenly dropped by to see her, but there was nopony in sight except Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She turned back to what she was doing, stunned to hear such an offer from her. Had they made cupcakes together?

Pinkie shook that thought from her mind and set the timer. She tidied up the counter and placed all of the bowls and spoons back into the cupboards and waited. Pinkie leaned up against the counter, watching the sweets bake before her very eyes.

"_I want you to have them."_

"_I made them for you, Pinks."_

The fluffy maned mare's eyes began to water, a small smile present on her muzzle. She could see the colorfully decorated cupcakes in her mind; somehow Pinkie just knew they were all done by Rainbow Dash, without her showing Dash how to ice them; pink and blue icing clouds and blue lightning shooting down from each one.

Pinkie turned her head away from the oven and looked over at Mrs. Cake. She lowered her head slightly and walked forward. "Hey, um, Mrs. Cake?"

"Yes dear?" Came the older mare's quick response, Mrs. Cake didn't turn around though; something Pinkie was glad for and a little sad about.

"W-well the cakes are in the oven and baking, so we'll be able to ice them real soon…" Pinkie gulped gently, interrupting what she wanted to ask.

"That's great Pinkie, I knew you would be a good baker." Mrs. Cake smiled and turned to face the pink mare finally.

Pinkie chuckled softly, trying to put on a happy face so the earth pony wouldn't notice that she was upset. "Yeah, but um…Mrs. Cake, have you…seen a pony named Rainbow Dash here before?"

The teal mare's smile widened. "Oh, you mean you're friend? She came in for a cupcake a few days ago. I asked about you and she told me she would tell you we hope you get better soon. Didn't she tell you that?" She tilted her head to the side to hear Pinkie's response more clearly.

Pinkie's jaw dropped a little, but she quickly recovered and looked down at her hooves. "Oh, yeah, right I must've forgot. Did she get the good friend discount?" Pinkie asked, glancing over her shoulder at the oven.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Of course. She's your best friend isn't she? Any friend of yours gets the discount."

Pinkie grinned widely at Mrs. Cake. "Heh yeah she is…my bestest friend in the whole wide Equestria." Just then the bell rang for the cupcakes and the pink mare raced off to pull them out. "Oh, there they are. I got 'em Mrs. Cake."

Once the cupcakes were set out to cool and iced, Pinkie was allowed to leave and bounce around Ponyville to her heart's content. She was quite happy to accept that contention, or whatever the feeling of content was, because she had lots to catch up on; like meeting all the ponies in Ponyville and making friends. She already knew most of the residents, but something told her she would be meeting somepony new today and that just made her even more bouncy.

"Alright I'll see you later at the party Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Pinkie shouted as she bounded out of Sugarcube Corner, but she stopped and looked behind her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She hopped back inside and up to Mrs. Cake, carrying Gummy in her hooves. "Um, Mrs. Cake, could you take care of my pet alligator Gummy for a little bit? He's probably really tired from traveling all day, so he might need a nap."

As Pinkie held the little guy out to Mrs. Cake, the little reptile blinked his eyes independently in response, not showing any signs of being sleepy at all.

Mrs. Cake looked oddly at him for a moment before nodding toward Pinkie. "Of course Pinkie. I didn't know you had a pet of your own."

Pinkie bounced happily in place, after hoofing Gummy over to the teal pony. "Yep, I just got him a couple days ago…isn't he cute? Thanks again Mrs. Cake, you're the best." With that Pinkie jumped from inside of the shop to the outside in one big leap and continued trotting down the road into the center of Ponyville.

Pinkie hopped along the roads, saying hello to all the passing ponies and giving them a winning smile. She was so happy to finally be able to cheer ponies up again; being sad herself she knew that that feeling wasn't good at all.

As she made her way down the path she saw something rather odd to her, and that meant it was something strange. A lavender mare and a baby dragon were standing in her path, but they weren't looking at her. They seemed to be talking about meeting ponies. At least that's what her Pinkie ears could pick up.

When she was closer though, she could make out the tip end of their conversation.

"Come on Twilight, just try." The little dragon spoke, quickly gesturing to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie stopped in front of them and immediately let her mind wander as to these new residents of Ponyville. _Ooh, are these two new to Ponyville? He said her name was Twilight, that's a cute name and so fitting for her cutie-mark too. So if they're new and they haven't met anypony yet, they must be trying to meet some new ponies, but they're probably having trouble and ooh, maybe they're trying to meet me, but I can't have them all to myself…that would be mean; so what if I got everypony together and arranged a super duper spectacular surprise party for them to celebrate them coming to Ponyville today? Oh, but how do I know where they even live? Let's see, well that I know of there aren't that many available places in Ponyville and Mrs. Cake already sort of has me as a guest, so that can't be it- Ooh, maybe the library, it's perfect!_

As these thoughts bounced and hopped through Pinkie's scrambled up mind at lightning fast speeds, Twilight was attempting to speak to her.

"Um, hello?" Pinkie Pie heard her say just as her thoughts ceased and she was allowed to move and bounce again.

However, Pinkie had a plan in her mind already; a very important plan too. She wanted to meet her and become super best friends forever, but she had an idea that should get this new pony and her dragon all kinds of friends including her.

Pinkie leapt up from the ground and gasped hugely at having made her very important decision just then and scrambled off to get her party masterpiece started. As she raced off she could hear the lavender unicorn exclaim, "Well THAT was interesting alright."

Dash lay on a comfy cloud, staring up at the great blue sky above her. It was enticing her to spread her wings and fly through the air; to forget about the problems on the ground and in her mind, but it was still too early in the morning for Rainbow Dash. She had finally managed to get a normal amount of sleep and Dash didn't want to miss out on having more time for that, even if it meant missing some flight time.

She had been given the duty of clearing the skies today for the celebration, but Dash was still too tired and lazy to get up and do it. She could probably leave it to the last second anyway and finish up before the Princess came to Ponyville.

So Dash just stared up towards the clouds wondering about the past weeks and trying to remember anything important. The flight with Pinkie had jogged some of her memories with the magenta maned pony, but there was still much she didn't know.

The pegasus remembered soaring through the Everfree forest at top speeds. In her vision she didn't have the pony on her back, but Dash felt like Pinkie was in trouble and that was why she was flying so quickly. When the vision began to fade, she landed in front of Pinkie as she lay at the edge of a clearing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the unconscious mare to whatever had hurt her.

The cerulean mare in her vision growled angrily and Dash blinked the rest of the thought away. She sat up and flapped her wings, ready to take flight. She took off like a flash and started her routine, flipping and looping around in the air. _Did I really care that much about her? She seems okay now; I just hope she wasn't hurt too bad that night. _Shaking that off, Dash picked up speed and dove for the ground.

As she performed the last trick of her routine, Dash heard a ringing in her ears. "_Woo! Go Rainbow Dash, go!"_

"Huh?" Dash looked around quickly, breaking her concentration on the move. She was still zooming towards the ground when she remembered she was currently in the air, but it was already too late to pick up. Dash could see a blurry lavender unicorn through her watery eyes; she was headed straight for her.

She crashed into the pony and landed on top of her in a mud puddle. Dash picked herself up, unhurt and covered in mud. She chuckled at her mistake and hopped off of the poor mare. "Hehehe, uh, excuse me?"

The lavender pony grumbled quietly, with her face still planted in the dirt.

It didn't seem like a comfortable position for the pony, which made it all the more amusing to Dash. The cyan mare chuckled again and flew over. "Let me help you."

Dash zoomed off and came back with a rain cloud, freshly ready to start pouring down on the grass and at this moment, muddy ponies. Dash hopped up on the cloud and bounced the water out of it onto the purple mare.

She leaned over to see if her idea had worked, only to find that the unicorn was soaked. "Hehe, oops. I guess I overdid it. Um, how 'bout this?" Rainbow Dash swirled around the pony rapidly and created a small rainbow colored tornado around her. "My very own patented rainblow dry. No no, no need to thank me, you're quite welcome." Dash opened her eyes and saw what her invention had done.

The pony's hair was completely matted and blown in every direction physically possible. Dash placed a hoof over her mouth, trying to prevent herself from laughing her head off, but it was quite difficult.

Soon Dash found herself flopping on her back as she burst into fits of giggles. After a few minutes she felt something else collapse on top of her, but Dash was laughing too hard at the lavender mare's new mane style to care.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash." Dash stopped laughing at hearing the unicorn speak. She lifted herself up, knocking off the creature lying on her with ease and striking a pose.

"The one and only. Why? You heard of me?" Dash asked with a smirk rapidly forming on her face. She zoomed in real close to hear the pony's reply.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." The unicorn looked away and sighed softly. She turned back and put on the best smile the purple unicorn seemed to be capable of at that moment, which to Rainbow Dash didn't look like a convincing one. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

Dash lay on the back of her cloud again, listening just enough to catch that she was supposed to clear the sky. She had forgotten about that, but it wasn't a big deal for her. "Yeah yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Right after I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked from below.

Dash immediately turned onto her stomach and lifted herself up, happy to share her excitement with the lavender mare. "The Wonderbolts," Dash exclaimed, pointing a hoof over to a poster of the fast flying pony group on a nearby fence. "They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff." As she spoke, the cerulean pegasus flipped and twirled from one cloud to another, sitting comfortably on the next cushion.

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight mocked, raising an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash.

"Yep." Dash replied, crossing her hind-legs and relaxing on the comfy white cloud.

"The most talented fliers in all Equestria?" The lavender pony continued, trying to hold back a smile.

Dash nodded. "That's them."

"Pff, please, they'd never accept a pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight scoffed, turning her head away from the cyan mare.

At this Dash sat up and looked down at the unicorn, prepared to defend her position. "Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Dash boasted from on top of her cloud.

Twilight turned back and narrowed her eyes at Dash. "Prove it."

Dash immediately took off, starting to spin and flip and loop around the skies above Ponyville. She kicked out each one in a strategic manner, ending with three left as she said, "Loop dee loop around and wham!" She landed on a bridge and folded her wings in triumphantly. "What did I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

When she looked back to Twilight to see her reaction Dash once again had trouble holding back her laughter. The pony was shocked; mouth agape, about what had just happened in a fraction of the time she imagined it would take.

Dash took off into the air and chuckled at her expression. "You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." She sped off like a jet, ready to continue her training before the night of the celebration.

"Aha! Perfect!" Pinkie cried as she finished hanging the final streamer up in the tree house library. "This is gonna be the best 'surprise welcome to Ponyville' party ever. Alright everypony, it's time to get this surprise underway. Hide."

Pinkie had gone around town before, telling everypony that there would be a party at the tree house before the Summer Sun celebration. Of course the inhabitants of the town thought this was a wonderful idea and had agreed to come help however they could, before it started. It was something Pinkie was very happy to hear.

Pinkie was getting worried though as the ponies rushed around the room to hide. She didn't see Dash anywhere. Pinkie thought Dash would be one of the first ponies to show up and help her, but now it was getting late in the evening and there was still no sign.

The pink pony's expression became serious. She wasn't going to let anypony miss a party like this, especially Dash. Pinkie cantered over to the door and opened it with a fore-hoof, just in time to feel a hoof against her nose.

"Oh, sorry Pinkie," Dash said recoiling her hoof and smiling guiltily. "I didn't mean to do that, I was just about to knock on the door. I saw your poster for the big party a little late…I was kinda busy practicing."

Pinkie smiled and hugged the cyan mare happily. "It's okay Dashie, I was just coming to find you to bring you here anyway. It's just easier this way…hehe, cuz I already found you."

Dash blushed and returned the hug. She felt weird being hugged by Pinkie now, with all the other ponies around, but it still felt good to hug her back. "Heh I guess you did, but why were you going to go out and find me?"

Pinkie separated from the hug to stare into Dash's magenta eyes. "Well duh, I'm not gonna let anypony miss out on the best party I've ever thrown, up to this point anyway, especially not you Rainbow Dash."

Dash chuckled at the pony's response and ruffled her feathers slightly, "I see. Well you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. You're my friend silly." Pinkie looked away, feeling uncomfortable with staring at Dash suddenly.

"Heh yeah, you're my friend too Pinks." Dash scratched the back of her mane uncomfortably. "So, uh, I guess we'd better get ready. Do you have everything set up?"

Pinkie nodded gently and looked back into the tree house. "Yep, it's all set. I asked for some help from the ponies that arrived early, so we got it up just in time. There are some really nice ponies here. Now come on, we gotta hide. My Pinkie sense is telling me Twilight will be here soon." Pinkie grabbed Dash's hoof and pulled her over to the corner of the room. The pink mare smiled once more at the pegasus and shut the lights off.

"Whoa! Slow down there Pinks, I'm coming." Dash cried as she was tugged by the bouncy pony. When the lights went out and all became silent, the last thing Pinkie said echoed in her mind. _Twilight? That's who the party's for? Did she meet her before I did? And…what's Pinkie sense?_

Before any of those questions could be answered, the two mares heard Twilight's voice from outside. "Oh, I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep."

In the darkness, Pinkie pumped a hoof in the air. "Yes, I knew it."

Dash, being the sensible mare she was, placed her own hoof over the muzzle of the ceruse pony to silence her loud celebration. "Shhh, she'll hear us." She whispered in the darkened room.

"Rude much?" The baby dragon complained as he and Twilight now stood inside the library.

"Sorry Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?"

With their eyes developed in the dark, the two ponies nodded to one another and Pinkie turned the light back on. "SURPRISE!" All the ponies screamed, coming out of their hiding places and throwing streamers every which way.

Pinkie bounced free from Dash's hoof and hopped up to the lavender unicorn, unable to contain her excitement and friendship any longer.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced up and down right in Twilight's personal space. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you! Were ya surprised? Were ya, were ya? Huh, huh, huh?"

Twilight recoiled slightly at the closeness of this new pony. "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." She groaned angrily, immediately trying to get away from the hyper mare.

As Pinkie kept chatting away into the night, Dash just watched her from the middle of the room. She mingled with some of the ponies and spoke to Applejack and Fluttershy and Rarity, but something intrigued Dash about the pink ball of fluff. _If she does this…for completely new ponies she's just made friends with…where was mine? Do I…just not remember it? Did she even give me one?_

Glimpses of a closet inside of a cake-shaped house flashed by her mind; visions of candy-coated tables and party games, but Dash didn't see her or Pinkie there. The cerulean mare shook those images from her mind just as she heard Pinkie speak up from the crowds.

"See? And now you have lots and lots of friends." Hearing this, Dash flew over and smiled at Twilight along with Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack.

However, before any of them could speak or introduce themselves again, Twilight flew up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Pinkie smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Aww, she's so happy she's crying."

Spike walked over to the table Twilight was standing at just before she sped upstairs and held a bottle in his claws. "Hot sauce." He read aloud to the ponies behind him.

As the situation clicked in everypony's minds, Pinkie poured the hot sauce onto a cupcake. She picked it up and gobbled it down in one bite. "What?" She asked, noticing the ponies' reactions to what she did. "This is good."

Dash just smiled at the little pony, shaking her head unbelievingly. _Pinkie Pie, you are crazy._

The party went along well, all of the ponies were having fun enjoying themselves and laughing at each other's jokes. It was a great turn out for the pink mare's first real party in Ponyville.

Pinkie noticed this, but she also saw that not every pony was down there having fun. Twilight was still upstairs. _I hope she's okay, _She thought worriedly. _She's been up there for quite a while._

Dash saw that Pinkie was worried about something. She flew over the crowds and landed beside the pink mare to see what was upsetting her. "Hey Pinks, something wrong?"

Pinkie glanced over at Dash for a moment before looking back up at the upper floor. "It's Twilight. She's been up there for a long time. She's going to miss her party."

"I think I know what the problem is." Dash wrapped a hoof around the earth pony to comfort her. "I don't think she's interested in parties like me and you are. She seems like the pony who likes reading and…you know book wormy stuff. She told me she was sent by Princess Celestia to check up on the celebration tonight."

"Really?" Pinkie replied, confused as to how anypony could not like partying and having friends. "That doesn't seem right at all. How can anypony not like parties?"

Dash shrugged her shoulders. "Got me. Your parties are awesome."

Just then a pony burst through the door and yelled for everypony's attention. The music stopped and all the ponies turned to see what she was saying. "It's time to watch the sun rise everypony. Come on we've gotta get to the town hall."

The ponies filed into the building in the center of town, ready to welcome the sun and the Princess to their small village. As everypony quieted down and the dawn was nearing, Fluttershy began to conduct her birds in a song to bring out Mayor Mare to address the ponies.

Mayor Mare stepped up to the podium at the front and cleared her throat softly. "Fillies and gentlecolts. As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun celebration." Ponies cheered and shouted amongst themselves once more. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land. The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day; the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…Princess Celestia."

The curtains were drawn back with a grand flourish of music. The ponies waited with anticipation to see the Princess step out to greet them, but the balcony was empty.

Dash couldn't see her anywhere from where she was flying and neither could Pinkie. The two ponies heard whispering from inside the building. They just hoped what they said wasn't true.

"This can't be good," Twilight said as the ponies looked everywhere for the Princess.

Pinkie hopped up and down excitedly, trying to lift everypony's spirits on the situation. "Ooh ooh, I love guessing games. Is she hiding?"

After a few moments, Rarity stepped out on the balcony and looked distraught at the ponies on the floor. "She's gone."

The ponies gasped and whispered to each other in confusion. Pinkie stopped bouncing and turned to Twilight. "Ooh, she's good." Pinkie looked up once more at the balcony and saw a shadowy aura flow into it.

"Oh, no. Nightmare Moon." Twilight whispered under her breath as the shadow took shape and revealed itself to be a black alicorn mare, shrouded in mist.

"Oh my beloved subjects," Nightmare Moon began, smiling down on the inhabitants of Ponyville with malice in her eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces."

Dash growled in anger at the dark mare. "What did you do to our Princess?" She tried to fly at her, but Applejack bit her tail and held her back.

Nightmare Moon chuckled at the restrained mare. "Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

Pinkie gasped and bounced in place, "Ooh ooh, more guessing games. Um, hokey smokes? How 'bout queen meanie? No, black snooty, black snooty- mm mmph hmm mm." Pinkie mumbled as Applejack crammed an apple into the mare's mouth, stopping her from guessing the identity of the pony on the balcony.

"I know who you are," Twilight shouted from the crowds of ponies. "You're the mare in the moon; Nightmare Moon."

Dash looked over at the unicorn with a questioning expression on her face. _How does she know that? What's going on?_

The black alicorn smiled at the lavender mare. "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Her smile turned into a smirk as she waited for Twilight to answer her.

"You're here to…to…" The purple pony gulped thickly, unable to explain her intensions to the ponies of Ponyville.

Nightmare Moon laughed again and addressed her frightened audience. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last…forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everypony becomes a poet."

We all find where we Belong

Chapter 5

The dark alicorn lingered on the town hall's stage, wreathed in hatred and malice for the ponies of Ponyville. Long had Nightmare Moon been trapped on the moon's surface because of their rejection of the glorious night she once brought for them. This night however, the shadowy mare chuckled at what she could do to them now that she was free.

The mares and colts of Ponyville stood in silence and fear at hearing Nightmare Moon's plan. Not even Pinkie Pie was making jokes or giggling along with the alicorn now, but Dash was growing impatient and angry at being held back.

Why wasn't anypony doing anything? Nightmare Moon was laughing at the fear in everypony's eyes and nopony thought to do something while she was distracted. _Do I have to do everything myself? _Dash groaned, getting into position to escape Applejack's grasp on her tail and speed towards the dark mare. The cyan pegasus looked over at the ceruse pony, noticing the lack of laughing and bouncing going on. She appeared to have an apple in her mouth preventing her from talking, probably Applejack's doing. Dash rolled her eyes, _Wish I had thought of that. At least she's safe._

As Nightmare Moon's laughter subsided, Mayor Mare pointed at the tall alicorn and called to the Princess' guards, "Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!"

The stallions rushed forward to capture the new threat, but this only managed to bring the dark shadow back to attention. "Stand back you foals!" Nightmare Moon cackled and blasted the guards to the ground with her lightning.

Ponies cantered and flew out of the way as the stallions fell to the tiled floor, dazed and shocked at the mare's power. The dark alicorn smirked once more at beating these ponies so easily. She turned to smoke and poured out of the town hall, into the cold night air with victory in her hooves.

"Come back here!" Dash screamed, breaking free of Applejack's grip and flying after the purple mist, but by then she was already gone. "Nighttime…forever?" The cerulean pony repeated those words as she hovered above the town hall. Dash glanced over her shoulder at the path leading away from the building. The purple unicorn she had crashed into before galloped from the doors with the baby dragon on her back. "Where's she going?"

As more and more ponies began to run from the hall, Dash returned to find the other four ponies gathered at the base of the podium. Pinkie had long eaten the apple and was once again chatting and bounding around them as if nothing bad had happened in the last minute. It amused the blue pegasus, but there was no time to smile at the little pony's antics.

Dash landed in front of the group, placing their attention on her. "If you want to find out what's going on as much as I do, then you'd probably want to follow me. I've gotta hunch." Dash quickly flapped her wings and was once again outside, to keep an eye on the lavender pony.

"That's not good for you; at least I don't think it is. But punch is yumm." Pinkie replied from the ground as the others trotted along. The amaranth pony licked her lips, making even Applejack chuckle a bit.

"Ya'll are one strange pony, Pinkie." The orange mare remarked beside her.

_You don't know the half of it, _Dash thought to herself as they neared the Ponyville library. The blue pony opened the front door to find Twilight scrambling around the house, magicking and tossing books around the room.

Twilight mumbled as she raced around, not even noticing the five's presence. The unicorn groaned at the library's lack of ancient pony history books and picked up another, reciting aloud what she had read in the morning, "Elements, elements- Ugh! How am I supposed to beat Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!"

Dash's ears perked at hearing this from the mare. She sped forward, stopping right in front of the unicorn with a determined look on her face. "And just what ARE the 'Elements of Harmony'? And how did YOU know all about Nightmare Moon huh? Are you a spy-? Whoa!"

Applejack grabbed Dash's tail again and pulled her back from Twilight's personal space. "Hold on now, she ain't no spy…but she sure knows what's goin' on, don'tcha Twilight?"

Twilight sighed and told the five ponies what she had read about in her books in Canterlot. How Nightmare Moon was locked away for a thousand years and how to stop her now, "But I don't know where they are; how to find them; I don't even know what they do."

"The Elements of Harmony; a reference guide." Dash turned from listening to Twilight's explanation to look at the Pinkie Pie, who was pointing at one of the shelves with a serious expression on her face.

Twilight shoved her out of the way and grabbed the book with her magic, "How did you find that?!" The lavender unicorn exclaimed, wondering how Pinkie could find it so quickly after just being told what she was looking for.

Pinkie bounced across the room, giggling away at her job well done, "It was under 'E'!"

Dash shook her head at the little pony and smiled at how Pinkie was always happy no matter what danger she was in. It really made Dash want to remember the week before, thinking that there was more to it then dragons and lots and lots of laughing.

Rainbow Dash wanted to know why she felt this way around Pinkie, but all she remembered was baking cupcakes and flying around Manehattan. The pink mare was always with her and she wanted to know why only she remembered anything about her.

As the six friends reached the Everfree Forest, Dash felt a shiver run down her spine. Something about this place seemed familiar and unsettling. She found herself glancing at Pinkie more and more as they neared the border of the dark woods.

The six ponies stood in silence, staring into the Everfree with a mixture of fear and respect. Pinkie hopped up, unable to stay still or quiet any longer. "Wee! Let's go-!" The little pony trotted forward, but Twilight shouted for her to stop.

Twilight cleared her throat and explained herself to the others. "I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"No can do sugarcube, we ain't leavin' letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Applejack responded as she trotted forward under the tall trees of the forest. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

The other mares mumbled their agreement and followed the orange pony into the woods. As Dash trotted in, she looked back with her ears perked to hear Pinkie add, "Especially if there's candy apples in there…What? Those things are good." Dash smiled and began trotting along beside the bouncy maned pony. "Hey Dash, are you getting funny feelings from this place too?"

Dash was a little startled to hear that from Pinkie. She couldn't reply for a few minutes as they caught up with the rest of the ponies. "Uh, well…what do you mean?" Dash managed to say after a while.

Pinkie shrugged and bounced a bit lower. "You know, how we've been in here a couple times."

"I…" Dash stopped and stared at the ceruse mare as Pinkie came to a halt a few hooves ahead of her.

The pink pony looked back at the stunned pegasus and smiled slightly, "Well…the week before is all blocked out except for a few visions I get sometimes, but I've been remembering things ever since I woke up in the hospital. Haven't you been seeing stuff too?" Pinkie's smile faltered at seeing Dash's confused expression. She lowered her head a little.

"Uh…well, yeah I-" Dash tried to respond, seeing the pony's ears droop in disappointment, but before she could Twilight trotted up behind them.

"What's going on? Why did you guys stop back here, something wrong?" The lavender mare glanced at the two mares for an answer.

"Oh, hey Twilight. No reason, come on Pinks. We gotta catch up with the others." Dash spread her wings and flew into the air, looking back at the little pony for her to follow.

Pinkie perked up and began bouncing again almost immediately. "Okie dokey lokie! Come on Twilight, race ya there!" The amaranth mare zoomed forward, passed Dash at blinding speeds.

"Whoa!" Dash blinked at Pinkie galloping ahead of her. It only took a second before she was flying forwards beside the pink pony.

"Hey Dashie…again." Pinkie giggled as she slowed to a trot.

Dash landed next to the little pony and matched Pinkie's pace. She smiled awkwardly and sighed softly to herself. "Hey, uh…just so you know…I am remembering a few things. I wasn't sure if you had too or if I was just…"

"…going a little bonkers?" Pinkie Pie finished Dash's sentence as they neared the other ponies.

The cyan mare blinked a few times and then chuckled at the pony's bizarre answer. "Heh yeah, something like that."

Dash walked along at a slower pace, behind the rest of the ponies. She kept glancing around at the overgrown trees and shrubs on the edge of the path. They seemed familiar to her, but when Dash turned her head they just looked the same as the last ones. She didn't know why, but it made her heartbeat quicken as she walked.

Dash felt a ringing in her ear suddenly; like somepony crying far away. It sounded so sad, but when the cyan mare looked around the ringing stopped. Dash chose to ignore it. She didn't want to seem like she was worried or scared…because she wasn't. Never.

"So…have any of you been in here before?" Twilight asked, shaking Dash from what she was thinking.

"Heavens no," Rarity replied, looking around at the underbrush and shuddering slightly. "Just look at it. It's dreadful."

"And it ain't natural." Applejack added, from the front of the group. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

As Dash focused back on the task at hoof, she heard the shake in Applejack's voice. She had an idea, to get her mind off the ringing in her ears and give the cowgirl pony a spook at the same time. Dash smirked at her plan and took flight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight shook at the orange mare's cryptic answer. She looked over at Applejack to hear her response.

"Nopony knows," Dash whispered in an eerie voice as she flew out of the shadows. She landed in front of the other ponies and crouched low. "Do you know why?"

"Rainbow, quit it." Applejack said from beside Twilight.

Dash ignored her, only noticing the slight tremble in the mare's voice as she spoke. "Cuz everypony who's ever gone in…has never…come…out!"

She lunged forward at Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy to give them the final shock of her tale, but Dash felt the ground shake from under her. Before she could react, everypony except her and Fluttershy were falling down the cliff.

Everypony? _Pinkie Pie._

Dash's heart raced. She stared down for a millisecond, processing what just happened. Dash's fears and visions of the Everfree Forest seemed to be coming to life in front of her. "Fluttershy! Quick!" Was all the blue pegasus managed to say before her wings took over.

She dived into the ravine, faster than the cerulean mare had flown in a long time. Her eyes began to water as Dash continued down into the gorge; the only thing that was on her mind at that moment was saving Pinkie.

Her vision was blurring quite quickly, but she kept speeding forward; adrenaline being the only thing driving Dash on. She saw a flash of pink against the darkness of the cliff and aimed straight for it with her hooves outstretched.

Dash blinked the tears away just in time to feel the bright fur and mane against her hooves. She tightened her grip on the colorful pony as she lifted her up and came to hover just above the ground.

"D-Dashie?" Pinkie's voice echoed in Dash's ears.

Dash opened her eyes and saw the ceruse mare's shimmering eyes staring back at her. Only her, and suddenly Dash's worries were no more.

"You saved me." Pinkie said after a moment of silence.

The cyan pegasus smiled brightly at the pink pony, not knowing or caring why she felt this way right now. She was with Pinkie Pie and for some reason, Dash felt like she had done this before. "Yeah…I guess I did."

As the cyan mare looked at Pinkie, the little pony seemed to blush a little. Although it was difficult to tell because her fur was already pink, but to Dash she was nervous about something. "Th-thank you…Dashie." Was all the amaranth mare managed to say.

Dash flushed a little and glanced down at her hooves around the pink earth pony. "Oh…yeah, I should probably put you down huh?" She chuckled and began to bring Pinkie down to the ground.

Pinkie touched one hoof down to the slanted dirt cliff as she was lowered until all four hooves rested comfortably on the floor. "Thanks Dash. You're always there for me huh?"

"Always Pinks. You're worth saving you know." Dash replied, smiling easily at the truth in her statement. It felt like she had thought of saying that before, but what was also coming back to Dash was that three ponies were still falling. "Oops, be right back!"

As Dash sped off to help Fluttershy save the others, Pinkie watched her leave. She could only smile as she watched the rainbow-maned pony fly deeper into the night of the forest. "I…I am?" Pinkie blushed and looked down at her hooves with an ever growing grin on her face.

Pinkie walked along with Fluttershy as the six ponies continued to the ancient castle of the Old Pony Sisters. She felt bubbly inside, in a good way…and also more than usual. Dash's words still buzzed around in Pinkie's head.

She kept having visions of when the two were together, as they walked. She couldn't see anything that made sense to her, but for some reason just the thought made Pinkie a little sad. The little pony tried not to show it though, worried that her friends would be concerned for her.

Pinkie's ear twitched, hearing the familiar sound of Dash's wings flapping through the damp air of the Everfree. She looked up in time to see the blue pony soar over the group. "And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe, me and Fluttershy loop-dee-looped around and wham! Caught ya right in the nick of time."

Dash's high-flying attitude always cheered Pinkie up. She decided then that she should make a song about how Dash makes her happy. _Ooh, I wonder how it will go. "Dashie is the best, she's better than the rest; the most wonderfullest pony in all Equestria and that's all I need to smile…all day long." Hmm, I guess it's a work in progress._

"Uhmm, Pinkie Pie? Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked from beside her, concern for the little pony showing on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Fluttershy. I was just…thinking." Pinkie answered after a moment of silence. She didn't want to give anything away for her idea.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" Fluttershy asked innocently. Her eyes showed caring and her voice held no other intention than to listen to and respect Pinkie's reply.

Pinkie smiled at the yellow pegasi's loving attitude. She had remembered going to see her at her cottage the week before, but she couldn't recall why. _Did we meet back the week before too? _"Oh, I'm planning on writing a song for somepony."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Is it finished yet?" Fluttershy asked, glancing around at the damp forest. It looked to Pinkie like she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the Everfree.

The little pony started bouncing slightly, trying to cheer Fluttershy up. Pinkie never liked to see anypony scared or worried and this pegasus seemed quite anxious. "Nopey dopey, I just started. Oh, but when it's done I'll sing it to you."

Fluttershy nodded. "Sure, oh, I mean, if you want to."

Before Pinkie had a chance to reply, the floor shook beneath her. She looked up to see a lion with bat wings and a scorpion's tail blocking their path. It roared and rose up on its hind legs.

"A Manitcore!" Twilight gasped from the head of the group. "We've gotta get passed him."

_Wow, he looks totally cool. He doesn't really look that scary. _"Hey Fluttershy, do you think he would enjoy a party?" Pinkie asked, turning her head to the yellow mare for her response. "Might cheer him up and turn that frown upside down."

"Oh, Pinkie, this is no time for parties. I think there's something wrong." Fluttershy replied breathlessly as she watched the other ponies fight the mythical creature.

"What do you mean 'Shy?" Pinkie questioned, tilting her head to the side curiously. _No time for parties? But there's always time for parties, especially at times like this. Now what was that song Granny Pie used to sing?_

Fluttershy didn't shift her eyes away from the Manticore. She seemed more worried now than she had been when Pinkie was walking with her. "He's hurt…somewhere. He doesn't want to fight, he's just upset."

Pinkie nodded slightly and glanced from the pegasus to the Manticore. She turned back to Fluttershy and smiled. "Well go tell them that."

Fluttershy smiled back to the ceruse mare and started to walk forward.

Pinkie watched her leave for a moment and then looked back at the others. The Manitcore was being circled by a rainbow colored lightshow; Pinkie thought she recognised it. She started to trot forward to get a better view.

The mythical creature raised its tail and swung down on the multicolored light, causing it to fly backwards to land just in front of the group of ponies. Pinkie saw the rainbow mane and tail and the cyan pony on the floor.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted as she cantered up to the cyan mare; she put her hooves over the pegasus to see if she was injured. She had seen this before, in a dream. More like a nightmare. Dash looked so beaten and hurt in her vision, Pinkie didn't want that to come true. "Are you okay?" She said in a whisper.

Dash wiggled from Pinkie's grasp and sat up; she was smiling softly. "If you'd give me a chance to get up Pinks." She chuckled at Pinkie's concern for her and stood on all fours, ready to join the others in a charge.

"Oh, heh, sorry." The pink pony bounced onto all fours as well and started to gallop towards the Manticore with the rest.

"Wait!" Fluttershy suddenly screamed, flying in front of them and stopping the charge. She landed softly in front of them and walked towards the tall creature.

"What is she doing?" Dash whispered to Pinkie as they all watched her march up to the Manticore.

Pinkie smiled brightly and shook her head. "I dunno, but I really wanna see this."

"Shh, it's okay," Pinkie heard Fluttershy say as the lion raised its paw to swipe at her. She rubbed her snout on the Manticore's other paw and waited for a response. "Oh you poor poor little baby."

"Little?" Dash shouted in disbelief. Pinkie giggled at her.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy quickly took the purple thorn in her mouth and yanked it out. The Manticore screamed and grabbed the yellow pegasus in his paws.

"Fluttershy!" The others screamed all at once.

The creature began to lick Fluttershy's mane and purr happily. "Aww, you're just little baby kitty aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are."

Pinkie smiled at the little pony's way with animals and bounced forward with the others, deeper into the forest.

"Now what was that song I was thinking of?" Pinkie whispered to herself from the back of the group. They had made it passed the Manticore, but now it seemed like things were getting more damp and dark than before. The little pony didn't really care though; she just wanted to remember her Granny Pie's song.

"Ugh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained from up ahead. Just as she said that, the lights overhead went completely dim and everypony was shrouded in shadow. "I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it," Twilight said from the front. She sounded frustrated to Pinkie, and she wanted to fix that.

Pinkie didn't really hear her though. She was too busy thinking of that song. _What was it? _Suddenly, she gasped. _Oh yeah, the No Fear song! How could I forget something like that? _Another vision flashed before her as she finished that thought. Pinkie saw a tall serpent, coiling in to strike out at her. She felt quite nervous just then, but soon the snake was gone and she was back in the Everfree. _What was that? Why couldn't I remember how the song went then? _

Rarity screamed suddenly, shaking Pinkie away from those terrible thoughts. Soon that shout was joined by others. Pinkie knew just what she had to do though. Whatever it was making these ponies scream, she would make them laugh and smile no matter what.

Pinkie turned around and saw what was making the mares so frightened; a tree with a scary looking expression on its bark. Pinkie just started to laugh at the grumpy tree. She didn't really know why, maybe the tree just looked more silly to her than scary. Maybe she was just overdue for some laughter.

Maybe both.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" She heard Twilight say from behind her.

Pinkie opened her eyes and shook her head at the five mares. "Oh girls, don't you see?" Suddenly music started up in the background and Pinkie started tapping her hooves and wiggling her tail to the cheery beat of the song. "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down!" She lowered her head as she began to sing. "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown! I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way, to deal with fears at all."

"Then what is?" Dash asked interrupting her song for a second.

"She said 'Pinkie you gotta stand up tall," Pinkie answered Dash, hopping right up to the pegasus as she continued her happy song. "Learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear! Ha ha ha!" The scary tree popped back into a normal tree in a second.

All the ponies gasped, not believing their eyes. Pinkie just started bouncing around clearing the forest of those scary expressions and singing her song so everypony could laugh along with her.

"So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh...

Laaaaaaauuugh!"

As the ponies made their way deeper into the Everfree, a fog fell over the trees and bushes around them. This made it seem all the more spooky to look about.

"Ooh, this looks like fun." Pinkie exclaimed, trying to grab some of the mist in front of her hoof. The fog faded as her hoof touched it. "Hmm, so it's a game then is it? Catch the fog?" Pinkie giggled at this new game idea.

"This isn't a time fer games Pinkie. We gotta stay focused on what we gotta do." Applejack replied from beside the pink mare.

"Oh. Okay…what is that again?" Pinkie asked with a tilt of her head.

Applejack rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"There it is!" Twilight spoke up, once she saw the castle beyond the bushes of the Everfree. "The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony, we made it." She started galloping ahead of the others, being filled with hope for their mission.

"Twilight, wait fer us!" Applejack yelled to her as they started catching up to her.

"We're almost there- Whoa!" Twilight shrieked as she lost her hoofing and slid over the side of another cliff.

Dash grabbed her tail with her teeth and pulled the lavender unicorn back up. "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?"

Pinkie giggled at the cyan mare's question, but soon her laughter faded and she sighed. "Now what?" She exclaimed as she looked at the new gap between them and the ancient ruins.

Dash rolled her eyes and flapped her wings for Pinkie to see. "Umm, duh!" She pushed off from the ground and flew to the other side to tie off the bridge.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie shouted with a smile growing on her muzzle. The amaranth pony sat down and watched the pegasus work.

"So, Pinkie Pie, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in Ponyville?" Rarity asked, trotting up beside the pink pony and sitting down. "I must say I haven't seen you around that much, only at the party you threw for Twilight."

"Oh I've been here for a few weeks." Pinkie replied, nodding truthfully as she smiled at the white unicorn. "I was in the hospital for a couple days, but then they let me out cuz I was all better. Dashie came to see me and cheer me up when I was lonely and sad."

"Rainbow Dash? How long have you known her?" Rarity asked, curious to know how she met the cyan pegasus.

"Oh, well we met in the hospital." Pinkie answered, feeling a little less sure she should say. She didn't really know how long she'd been there, or when she and Dash met. "She got out before me, but she promised she'd come back and see me when she could. It was really nice of her to do that."

"You don't say. Well, you two seem to be getting along quite well." The elegant pony said, smiling back happily at the little pony.

"Oh, but if you want we can hang out sometime. You seem kind of familiar really…and you look like lots of fun to hang out with too." Pinkie replied quickly, trying not to upset the unicorn by only talking to Dash.

Rarity shook her head at the pony's sudden concern. She held in a small giggle and replied to Pinkie. "Oh, it's no trouble and it would be a lovely idea to get to know one another better…actually you seem familiar as well. It's just that-"

"Oh no!" Twilight shouted suddenly, interrupting their conversation. They looked over at the bridge as a dense fog came over and shrouded it and Rainbow Dash in a haze. "Rainbow! Don't listen to them!"

Pinkie hopped up and trotted over to the unicorn, trying to get a better view against the mist. "What's wrong Twilight?"

"Rainbow Dash is in trouble. I'm pretty sure it's Nightmare Moon tempting her to leave the bridge untied, so we can't find the Elements." Twilight replied breathlessly.

Pinkie shook her head in disbelief. "No way. Dash wouldn't do that; she'll get rid of those meanie pants ponies."

Twilight nodded slowly, not taking her eyes away from the opposite side of the cliff. "I hope you're right Pinkie. We need to get over there before Nightmare Moon gets to the castle."

The little pony sat her rump down on the edge of the ravine and waited patiently for a flourish of color to come out over the fog. _I know you can do it Dash, you're too loyal to possibly do anything silly like not tie up the bridge._

A few tense, silent minutes passed by when Rainbow Dash flew up from the fog and landed triumphantly in front of them. Everypony cheered for her and began trotting over the newly repaired bridge.

"See, I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Dash said to Twilight, as she cruised over the gap with a full grin.

Pinkie smiled at the cyan mare and trotted to the front of the group on the other end of the cliff.

When the ponies made it into the first room of the castle, Dash and Fluttershy collected the Elements of Harmony and set them down in a circle in front of Twilight. They left her alone to allow Twilight to focus on activating the stones.

As Pinkie waited outside for Twilight to concentrate on the elements, her ear twitched. The little pony heard a zapping sound from inside the castle and spun around, recognizing the noise immediately. "Twilight!"

The other four ponies quickly got up and galloped back in with Pinkie just in time to see Twilight disappear along with the Elements of Harmony in a blaze of purple smoke.

The pink mare began to search for any trace of Twilight or the Elements, but came up with nothing. She saw Dash and the others doing the same and shrugged helplessly when the colorful pegasus glanced over at her.

Dash flew over and sat down next to Pinkie Pie. "Come on Pinks, we can't give up now. She's gotta be around here somewhere. We've gotta keep looking."

After a silent moment Pinkie nodded her understanding and smiled at the cerulean pony. _You always cheer me up, huh Dash?_

"Look!" Rarity cried from the window sill. She pointed a hoof at a flashing light at the top of the tower.

Pinkie and Dash looked at each other and galloped up the staircase with Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack following swiftly.

"Don't worry Twilight we'll be there." Applejack shouted up the stairs as the group spun around for the last time. They stood in formation in front of Nightmare Moon, unafraid to see her shadowy form.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong; because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight spoke up with a commanding voice. "You see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the…the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element. The Element of: Magic." As she spoke those words the shards of the stones gathered around the six ponies and shined brightly with energy. The energy spiraled up into the top of the tower as a giant rainbow and came pouring down on the shaking form of Nightmare Moon.

"Nooo!" She screamed as the rainbow colored force circled around the alicorn and caused the entire room to shine and blind the ponies with white light.

Pinkie sat up after a few moments. She still felt a ringing in her ears from using the Elements, but she just brushed the noise out with a fore-hoof. Pinkie skimmed around the dust covered room as the other ponies came to and smiled her big smile at each of them.

Dash rubbed her head and moaned. "Ow, my head!" She sat up and looked over at Pinkie, to make sure she wasn't injured. Pinkie smiled back at her and wiggled her pink cotton candy tail. It made Dash grin to see her still full of joy after all that's happened.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked leaning back on her rump as she woke up.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rarity shouted from around the circle. She was already up and walking around with her full length tail.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." Rarity replied, wrapping her tail around her tightly.

Dash rolled her eyes at Rarity continued on with her melodramatics. Pinkie giggled from beside her and bounced over to Applejack.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinkie screamed with excitement as she glanced down at her pink balloon necklace.

Dash looked down at her necklace as well and stood up triumphantly. It was in the shape of a blue lightning bolt. "Aww yeah!"

Applejack looked over at the lavender unicorn and breathed a sigh of relief. "Gee Twilight, I thought you were just spoutin' a lot o' whooie. But I reckon…we really do represent the elements of friendship."

"Indeed you do," A wise and bright voice replied as the sun finally rose over Equestria. A light from the sun shown down on the six mares and before them, Princess Celestia materialised to greet them.

The ponies bowed low to show their respect for the ruler of all Equestria. Pinkie and Dash thought they recognised her, but they didn't say anything. Celestia stepped forward into the light of the sun, nodding for them to stand.

Twilight trotted up to her and nuzzled her gently. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle," The Princess replied, nuzzling the small unicorn back with a smile. "My faithful student. I knew you could do it."

Twilight backed away slightly as the other ponies sat up and listened intently to their conversation. "But, you told me it was just an old pony tale."

"I told you, you had to make some friends. Nothing more." Celestia answered her, as she smiled down on the bearers of the Elements. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew that it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

As Pinkie and Dash watched their conversation unfold, they both saw visions of their time in the Everfree forest. The night the dragon attacked.

They both caught glimpses of white light shining through the dark woods, just like the one moments ago. Their visions made them feel weak and injured for a moment, but the sensation soon passed and they saw a white alicorn standing over them. At that moment, the vision faded and they saw no more of it.

"Now if only another would as well. Princess Luna." Celestia spoke walking up to the spot where Nightmare Moon had stood. A smaller lighter colored alicorn now lay in her place. She whimpered as she looked into the older pony's eyes.

_That's where I know her from. I knew I saw her before. _Pinkie thought to herself. _I don't remember much, but I recognise her voice. I still hear it sometimes…did…did she save me and Dash in the Everfree from the dragon? I can't tell._

Dash stood staring at the white alicorn as her memories came back to her. She felt weaker than she had in the hospital. Her thoughts shifted back to the vision from before, but she couldn't remember what she had seen. The cyan pegasus was dizzy; it felt like she had scrapes and bruises all over her, but soon those too faded away. _What's going on? What was that all about? Was she there that night in the Everfree? Is she why me and Pinkie survived? …Is she why I can't remember a thing about Pinkie Pie before that night?_

"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister." Celestia said as she stood up from kneeling in front of the purple alicorn.

"Sister?" The six ponies all said together in surprise and confusion.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked Luna as she smiled down on her, awaiting her response.

Pinkie and Dash waited in anticipation to hear her reply along with the other ponies. Pinkie leaned in closer to hear them and lost her balance, toppling over her hooves and making a squeaking noise as she landed on the floor of the ruins. Dash couldn't help but chuckle a little at how cute she looked while doing that.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you sooo much big sister." Luna screamed as she leapt up and cried into her older sister's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Princess Celestia whispered as she nuzzled the teary eyed mare. Her eyes were also watering at reuniting with her sister after Luna's one thousand year imprisonment on the Moon.

Pinkie couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes started pouring with happy tears at this wonderful moment, but just as soon as they had begun, Pinkie's tears disappeared and she was smiling again. "Hey, you know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

All the ponies in Ponyville were invited to the celebration. The sun was back, Luna was back, and Celestia was present for the rest of the Summer Sun festival.

At the end of the parade that Pinkie had arranged in Princess Celestia's honor, Dash trotted up behind the ceruse pony with a very important question on her mind.

Pinkie was sitting on top of a hill, looking down on the park where her party had been. Streamers lay scattered on the path and decorations were in the trees and hanging off the fountain in the center. All in all, Pinkie thought it was a party well planned…and on such short notice too.

Dash eventually worked up the courage and stepped up to ask her. "Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie?" But before she could ask Pinkie what was on her mind, Dash was swiftly tackled to the grass of the hill with a soft pink pony laying on her. "Ooph!"

"Dashie!" Pinkie exclaimed from on top of the cyan pegasus. "Hi. Whatcha doin'?"

Dash wiggled around uncomfortably under Pinkie Pie. "Trying…to breath…Pinks."

"Oh, oops. Sorry Dash." Pinkie said, getting off of Dash and sitting down in front of her. "So whatcha doin'?"

Dash sat up and caught her breath after being tackled to the ground by a surprisingly strong little pony. "I just wanted to ask you about something that happened in the Everfree forest. You said you had seen visions of us being in there before all this. Do you remember the dragon?"

The two ponies sat in silence, looking at each other. By then most of the ponies had left and only Pinkie and Dash remained to clean up the party decorations.

"Mmhm. I've been seeing a lot of that stuff, mostly before I go to sleep. I don't know why, but I thought I saw Princess Celestia in one of them. She was talking to me, but I couldn't tell what she was saying." Pinkie lowered her head suddenly as another thought and fear entered her mind.

Dash noticed this change in mood and started to worry about her friend. She moved closer to the pink mare and rested a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Pinkie? What's wrong? What did you see?"

Pinkie gulped and raised her head. She stared into Dash's concerned eyes and felt a pang in her heart. Pinkie couldn't stand to see Dash so upset over her. She didn't want this kind of attention, it hurt to make the cyan pegasus so sad. "I saw you…you were lying on the ground. You looked really hurt…and I wanted to do something, but I just stood there. I couldn't move- I'm sorry Dash. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Her blue eyes began to water at the thoughts returning to her. She tried to hold them in, but they just kept coming.

Dash held the poor mare in her hooves on impulse, afraid and unwilling to let go until Pinkie stopped crying. "It's okay Pinkie, I'm right here remember? I'll always be here, and I'm never gonna leave. I won't leave you Pinks."


End file.
